Revenge is Sweet, Love is Sweeter
by Briana Breezy
Summary: A/U. "It was always you, even when I knew you were merely dealing with me." Bulma is a half saiyan, her planet's been destroyed, and she can't seem to fit in and never has. Raditz and Vegeta both take a liking to her, but what will they do when Frieza plans on killing them? Read to find out! Review please! VxB
1. Bulma the Half Saiyan Genius

**A/N: Since it's A/U, ages, lifestyles, technology advancement, and attitudes don't have to be spot on. Enjoy ~**

Chapter One – Bulma the Half-Saiyan Genius

It was a hot, humid day on Planet Vegeta. It had been quite uneventful so far, so a space pod crashing to the planet's surface was good excitement. Bardock and his fourteen year old son Raditz were the first on the scene. Raditz crossed his muscular arms and harrumphed.

"Sire, an unknown space pod has landed on our planet. It seems to be one of ours, yet it has Earth's Doctor Briefs' logo on it." Bardock said into his scouter. He never directly said anything to the King unless needed.

"Find out who's inside and bring it to me." The transmission was ended. The pod's door opened on its own and a sleepy, beautiful girl tumbled out of it. Raditz immediately got into a fighting position, but he relaxed when he realized the being was a girl. He blushed when he realized she was cute.

"W-where am I?" She hugged herself and wrapped her monkey tail around her waist. She was barely affected by the gravity change.

"You are on Planet Vegeta. You seem to be a Saiyan, but you don't have Saiyan hair or eyes. Hm."

"My name is Bulma, and my dad says I'm a genius." She crossed her arms defiantly.

"Well," Bardock said, picking her up. "You get to see the king now, and then we'll decide what to do with you." He suddenly noticed a letter in her pod.

"Raditz, grab that and come along." The two Saiyans walked off to the King's palace. Bulma complained about not being able to walk by herself, but shut up when Raditz made a rude comment to her. When they entered the throne room, Bardock finally put her down and told her to kneel before the King. She rolled her eyes but followed after them.

"This is Bulma. She seems to be at least half Saiyan; notice her tail, yet also her blue eyes and hair," He waved his hand for Raditz to give King Vegeta the letter. "This letter was found in her ship."

King Vegeta opened the letter and read it quietly to himself.

_King Vegeta,_

_It is Dr. Briefs of planet Earth. I'm sorry to tell you that I can no longer continue to be of any service to you. I have knowledge that Frieza is coming to destroy my planet, and the Saiyan you have sent to guard me has bared me a daughter. There is only one pod here. The two of us have agreed to send our half Saiyan daughter, Bulma, to live on Planet Vegeta with you. Please be kind to her, for she will one day be of great assistance in your labs. At only age thirteen, she shows advanced knowledge for a girl of her age. I have enclosed her mother's sapphire and diamond necklace. Please give it to her when she comes of age to appreciate it; about sixteen._

_Forever faithful,_

_Doctor Briefs._

If it had been anybody else, the king would have dismissed this. But he highly respected the doctor, and he could see the intelligence and Saiyan fire in the teen's eyes. He knew that one day, she would prove to be a fantastic scientist and if needed, an amazing warrior. He put the letter back into the envelope and took the necklace out, gazing at it for a moment. It was beautiful and matched the girl. He put it back into the envelope as well and told Bardock of the situation.

"Sire, she can stay with Raditz, Kakarot and I."

Raditz gave him a sharp glare and crossed his arms. Bulma just stood in her spot, looking as though she couldn't decide whether to be happy or cry.

"Very well. You are dismissed." Raditz took the envelope back from King Vegeta and they knelt one more time before leaving. Bulma was allowed to walk on her own this time. She was tired, though, so she went slower than the two Saiyans. Raditz sighed, not wanting to leave the annoying girl behind. He turned around and scooped her up in his arms. Though he was only a year older than her, he was taller and stronger by far. She smiled up at him. He glowered, cradling her awkwardly.

"Thanks, Radish."

"It's Raditz, fool."

She giggled. "It doesn't matter."

He ignored her and stared straight ahead, walking fast, matching his father's lengthy steps.

"You have long hair," Bulma yawned, reaching to touch it. "It's so soft."

"St-stop that!" He blushed. He'd never been this close to a female before. She was more outgoing than anyone he knew.

She giggled again. When they reached Bardock's home, Raditz set her down and she grabbed his arm to steady herself. She yawned loudly. Raditz tried to ignore her incompetence.

"Bulma, here is your new house. Until I can get another bed, you'll have to sleep with Raditz."

Raditz was appalled. "Father, I – "

"No objections. Take her to your room and get her settled now." He flew off to wherever it was he needed to be.

"Come along." Raditz walked into the house. Bulma leaned into him as they walked. She thought he was rather handsome.

"This is my room. Since I have no choice but to share it with you for now, there is the bed, there is the bathroom, there is my nine-year-old brother Kakarot's room, and there is my father's room," He pointed to each of them as he specified them. "The kitchen is down the hall. Now sleep, if you must." He pried her hand from his arm and began to walk from the room. Her small, delicate hand reached out and grabbed onto him before he could exit.

"Won't you stay with me?" Bulma asked with tears in her eyes. Raditz looked at her and realized how pathetic she was, showing emotion. She would be tore apart by the other Saiyans on Planet Vegeta if she kept this up.

"Only for tonight, for I understand what you've been through with the tyrant Frieza. Before you sleep, perhaps you should freshen up and eat. You must be hungry." He planned on letting her in on the tendencies of the people on this planet. _Not all people can be gentle like Tarble and Kakarot,_ he thought. She smiled beautifully and nodded, disappearing to the bathroom. He took his armor off and placed it in the closet. He sat on his bed a while, waiting for her to finish grooming herself.

"Uh, Raditz?" Bulma called from the bathroom.

"What now?" He replied, agitated.

"Do you have any clothes that I could wear?" She sounded embarrassed. He quickly looked through his closet and found nothing that a female could wear. He darted to his father's bedroom and looked through his closet, into the part where his mother's clothes had been before she died. Sure enough, there was a dark blue training top and matching blue spandex shorts. They were a bit skimpy, but it would have to do. He also found a pair of her white boots. He knocked on the bathroom door and she opened it, swathed in a towel. He wordlessly handed her the outfit. She was shocked at it.

"A sports bra and spandex short-shorts? Pft!" She crossed her arms.

"It's the only thing I can find to suit a woman! Take it or walk about nude."

She blushed. "I'll wear this, thank you." Quickly, she shut the door. "I'll meet you in the kitchen."

Raditz walked to the kitchen, wrapping his tail tightly around his waist. Although his family was considered one of the best at fighting, they were still third class warriors. They were not permitted to eat with the first class and royalty, so they had been issued a kitchen in their house with food supplied weekly. He turned the tap on and filled a glass with cool water, sitting down at the round wood table and sipping it idly.

Bulma walked into the kitchen self-consciously, her eyes meeting the young Saiyan's. She sat down, feeling over exposed. In these shorts, her butt was barely covered, and in this top, her toned stomach was on full display. The sports bra showed off a lot of cleavage and it got even worse when she crossed her arms. The boots only added to her humility. Apparently people _actually_ wore these on this planet.

Raditz had to tear his gaze away from her. He looked down at the table.

"Man am I hungry! What do you guys eat on this planet?" She laughed, breaking the tension between them.

"Meat, vegetables…well, just go see for yourself. We don't eat as well as Prince and King Vegeta here, but we eat pretty well. Being warriors."

"A prince?" Bulma turned from the open cupboard and swooned.

"There are two. Prince Tarble, the weakling, and Prince Vegeta. He's one of the strongest Saiyans."

"Oh, two princes!" She smiled and closed the cupboard, opening the fridge. She grabbed a bunch of grapes, not bothering to rinse them, and plopped down at the table, across from Raditz.

"Think fast!" Bulma grinned evilly and chucked a grape straight at his face. Unprepared, he barely got out the word _what_ before it smashed onto his confused face. He scowled, picking up the fallen grape and throwing it at her twice as hard. She giggled and caught it with Saiyan reflexes.

"Outdone by a girl? Tsk, tsk!" She tossed it into the garbage; she wasn't going to eat it if it fell onto the ground. She plucked a grape from the bunch and tossed it high into the air, easily catching it in her mouth. Now she was showing off.

He reached across the table, grabbing a grape, and repeated what she had just done.

"Simple." He smirked. Bulma rolled her eyes, throwing another grape high into the air and across the kitchen. She jumped off of her chair, doing a double backflip to it and somehow catching it in her mouth.

"Can you do _that_, Radish?" She smiled playfully.

"It's – ugh! That was pointless."

"You're just jealous that you can't do it." Bulma walked gracefully over to her seat and ate more grapes.

"I've never tried. That was an intricate move you just performed." He tossed a grape to her. She caught it in her mouth.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" She tossed him a grape and he caught it in the same fashion she did.

"Training with Kakarot, Nappa, and Vegeta. Tarble may come spar, if he's not too interested in being a pacifist." Raditz rolled his eyes.

"Can I come with you? I'm a pretty good fighter." Bulma's eyes widened and she clasped her hands together.

"Pft! No! You are but a mere half Saiyan. And a woman, no less." He guffawed. "You'd be crushed to bits by my comrades and I."

"You asshole! My very own mother was a strong Saiyan who trained with me every day! I'm skinny for a reason, you know!"

Raditz's scouter beeped and he casually looked at the numbers popping up on the screen.

"Oh, getting mad, are we?" He smirked at her, crossing his arms; he was actually curious of her power. It was near his own, and rose as she got angrier, powering up as it may seem.

"You're a jerk!" She stood abruptly and sashayed out of the room. Bulma had anger issues and didn't want to punch him only to regret it a few seconds later. Once she was in her – well, Raditz's – room, she curled up onto the bed. It barely seemed large enough to fit the two of them. She groaned. They were basically going to be on top of each other. Great.

Raditz instantly felt bad, but he didn't know why. He waited ten minutes and then put the grapes away, moving toward his room slowly, hoping she was sleeping already. When he finally approached his doorway, he peeked in and saw her staring up at the ceiling. He entered, closing the door.

"Are you going to take your boots off?" He asked without emotion. Her damp, blue eyes shifted over to him. Wordlessly, she slid them off and plopped them on the ground next to the bed. Raditz took his off as well, along with his scouter. She scooted over, making room for the tall, muscular Saiyan. He awkwardly slid into bed with her. She put her back to him and faced the wall, making sure her tail was tight around her waist.

"How was it?" He asked after a long time.

"How was what?" She replied. He wasn't surprised that she was still awake. Slowly, she turned onto her other side so she could face him.

"Your planet. Your life on it."

"It was the most amazing planet I have ever lived on. Hell, it's really the only one…" Bulma trailed off but regained her composure. "My parents were my favorite people. My father taught me about life and science, my mother taught me of love and fighting. She sure was a strong woman. She loved my father. My mother was gentle, yet fierce, and proud, yet merciful. My father could only offer her one thing; and that was love. I…wow, sorry, I'm rambling." She laughed to cover up the tears that were pooling in her eyes.

"I lost my mother, too," Trying to be comforting, he stroked her hair. "Frieza must be killed. He's quite possibly the worst…thing alive."

"Don't talk like that!" She gasped, her eyes widening in fright.

"He can't hear us." He smiled a small half smile. "Prince Vegeta is trying to get powerful enough to defeat him as we speak. We all are."

"I wish…that I could help." Bulma said quietly. Raditz heard her Saiyan fighting spirit in those words. Maybe that was why he put his scouter on and transmitted to his father to bring home some training clothes, normal clothes, and armor for the girl.

**A/N: Please review this story! It would mean so much to me. This will be one of my longer stories. So please give me feedback and tell me what you think so far! ALSO, I will be taking NAME SUGGESTIONS for this story! I can't think of one. I will pick one by the third chapter, though!**


	2. I Am Not A Mutt!

**A/N: Since it's A/U, ages, lifestyles, technology advancement, and attitudes don't have to be spot on. Also, Bulma loves science mainly because it's her father's legacy to her. She's more of use to the cause as a scientist than a fighter, and I know this. Do not fret. (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Update: I have decided to use the title I currently have. Enjoy~**

Chapter Two – I Am Not a Mutt!

It was morning time. Bulma woke up before Raditz did. She was extremely embarrassed to find that the two were nose to nose; forehead to forehead. He had, in his sleep, wrapped his tail around her. His arm was draped over her, his hand resting on her lower back. Her hands were on his chest. She shoved him a bit and he groaned tiredly.

"Raditz," She said. He barely acknowledged her. Sighing, she moved her lips to his ear and whistled. He was startled, to say the least.

When he realized the awkward position they were in, he immediately jumped out of bed and to the bathroom to clean up before the day started. Obviously he was just as embarrassed as she was.

Bulma walked into the kitchen. There was a bundle of clothes and armor held in place with string sitting on the table. The tip of her finger lit up and she used to energy to sever the string in order to look at her new clothes.

There were two sets of armored training clothes. The stomach of the top was armor and the rest of it was black and ki proof. The shoulder armor was a smaller version of Raditz's. The skirt was the same black fabric, but it was short and didn't look like it'd cover much. It came with knee high boots that were the same as Raditz's shorter ones, yet more feminine and sexy. With this ensemble, she honestly wasn't sure if she was dressing to fight or entice.

There were two sets of normal clothes that seemed to be for when she wasn't training, and that consisted of blue spandex leggings and a tight fitting white t-shirt that didn't quite cover her midsection. There were also some undergarments and feminine products for her to use. It slightly embarrassed her that Bardock had had to pick all this up. Apparently, she was supposed to wear the knee high boots with everything. Bulma gathered all of the clothes and set them down on the ground in Raditz's room. She sat cross legged on the bed, waiting for him to reappear.

Raditz was still warm in the face from the encounter this morning with Bulma. He was mostly surprised that she hadn't seemed mad. Just as embarrassed as he was, though. Once he finished his shower, he quickly dried off and wrapped the towel low on his waist. He threw his dirty clothes into a laundry basket (yes, Saiyans have to wash clothes sometimes, too) and waltzed into his bedroom. He was unprepared to see the half-saiyan beauty on his bed still.

"Hey! What should I wear today? We are training, right?" She asked cheerily, oblivious to his towel covered state.

"I have to change! You can talk to me about this _after_!" He wanted to cross his arms, but was now more interested in keeping his towel from slipping.

"Lookin' good there, Radish," She winked, flashing a thumbs-up at him, seeming to finally notice his half naked body. "I'll be right outside the door, but hurry up so I can dress how you do." She paraded out of his room and closed the door for him. She stifled a giggle. It was too easy to embarrass him. She went to the bathroom while she was waiting. Once she was done in there, Raditz emerged from his bedroom. Bulma walked down the hall and waved.

"Oh, so we are training. Okay, I'll put on my training clothes and I'll be right out. We can grab a quick bite and be on our way." She disappeared into his room, changing quickly for a female. When she emerged, she was stunning, even with her hair up in a tight ponytail. She nearly flew into the kitchen.

"Raditz, what do you think of this training outfit?" She asked, sitting on the counter.

"It's certainly unique. It must be a new model." He tossed her a large banana muffin. She devoured it quickly yet very ladylike.

"That hit the spot. Where exactly are we going?" Bulma hopped down from the counter. He described the area and she absorbed the information. Once the two teens were outside, she jumped into the air and took flight. He followed after her, but was quick to fly in front of her. He was slightly relieved she could fly and didn't have to be taught. Suddenly she was right next to him.

"First one there wins!" She winked as she passed him up easily.

"That'll be me!" Raditz smirked and the two raced the whole way. Bulma, surprisingly, was the first to touch down.

"I win! Ha!" She stuck her tongue out and wiggled her fingers.

"I let you," Raditz smiled a full on, genuine smile. Bulma giggled. She thought he was a real cutie. He led the way to the training room where Vegeta, Nappa, and Tarble were. Kakarot didn't come until later, usually. Bulma and Raditz kneeled to the two princes.

"Rise." Vegeta smirked. He usually loved making people kneel for long periods of time, but he was curious about the Saiyan girl with Raditz. Why was he bringing a girl to training? How was she a Saiyan with blue hair and eyes?

"Who's your whore, Raditz?" Nappa laughed. "And why is she here to train?"

"I am not a whore, and for your information, I am half Saiyan!" She flicked her tail in annoyance, and then tightly bound it to her waist. _Ah, so that was it_, Vegeta thought. _A half breed_.

"Where are you from, mutt?" Vegeta asked heedlessly. Tarble frowned at his older brother.

"Earth, but Frieza destroyed it. My parents sent me here. My father engineered most of your armor and technology." Bulma crossed her arms and glared at the prince. Vegeta nodded in recognition. He did know of a loyal human scientist who had been very valuable to the Saiyans.

"Well, you're of no use here." Vegeta turned from her.

"Why is that?" Bulma raised an eyebrow, her fists clenching. She was ready for a fight. Raditz could sense this, and put a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"Because you're nothing but a mutt. You're of better use as a slave." His smile was too sweet. Bulma's power increased with her rage.

"I am not a mutt!" She screamed. Then she did something that was unforgiveable. She punched Vegeta dead in the mouth. He was shocked that she had been able to connect. Everybody was shocked.

"You're going to pay, you indecent female scum." He struck back at her twice as hard. She dodged, getting more pissed off with every second. She snaked her leg out and knocked Vegeta to the ground. Vegeta quickly got up and backhanded her. Hard. She flew backward, hitting the training center wall. She was hurt, but she tried to shrug off her injuries. Raditz grabbed her before she could advance.

"Bulma, what are you thinking?" He yelled.

"He – called me a mutt!" She spat out. Vegeta stared at her, barely hurt. The only thing slightly hurt was his pride.

"Prince Vegeta, I'm sorry about her behavior, but she arrived just yesterday and insisted on training with us." Raditz explained, embarrassed.

"No, no, Raditz, it's quite fine. I like her fire." Vegeta smirked. "She's quite strong. She hasn't even had proper training before and she's already managed to raise her power level to 900."

"It gets higher when I'm really mad, I think." She smirked back at him and looked up from under her lashes. She had cooled down and her power level had lowered as well.

Raditz let her go and crossed his arms. "She'd be a decent sparring partner for Tarble." Nappa laughed at the young prince's expense.

Tarble shook his head. "I wouldn't fight a female. It's wrong." He looked pointedly at Vegeta, who retorted.

"She hit me first." He rolled his eyes at his brother. "Not like she had a chance against the prince of all Saiyans." Bulma glared but didn't say anything.

"So, guys, are we going to train or what?" She laughed amiably. Raditz cut her a look of admiration. He liked how she could change her attitude so fast. Vegeta didn't miss the look he gave her and snickered.

"Bulma, I think it'd be best if you worked in the labs instead. My father told me how smart you are, according to your father?" Tarble smiled. He was a handsome young man; he was younger than Prince Vegeta, who was one year older than Raditz. Tarble and Vegeta had nearly the same gravity defying hair. Not to mention, Vegeta was especially handsome. Even though he was more arrogant than most people on this planet, he sure was handsome. Bulma evaluated Nappa quickly. She didn't favor him very much. She only thought that he was too old. He had to be at least ten years older than the rest of the teens in the training room. Bulma finally looked back at Tarble and answered him.

"I guess you're right. These boys can't handle _this_. Care to escort me?" She giggled and winked, flirting with him openly. No, Bulma was not above flirting with younger boys. He was a prince! Her biggest dream was to marry a prince. Or someone muscular and cute, like Raditz. She cut Raditz a look and he blushed, quickly looking away. Vegeta snorted. He thought she was rather childish with her flirting.

"Alright, Miss Briefs. Follow me, then." Tarble walked past her and assumed she would follow, but instead she walked up to the prince and…kissed his cheek. He was stunned and couldn't think of a thing to say.

"Sorry for punching you, Prince Vegeta." She smiled brightly and walked out of the training center with Tarble.

**A/N: I'm sorry but I am in love with the plot inside of my head. I drew fan-art special for this story; it's of Bulma, Raditz, and Vegeta. I'll scan it, color it, and link you guys sometime. Review if you like this story, and if you don't like it…still review!**


	3. The Offer

**A/N: Oh no, it's 4 a.m! I haven't checked the clock 'cause I'm so into the writing of this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter Three – The Offer

Once Bulma had exited the training room, Vegeta growled angrily. No female ever dared to even get that close to him, either for fear of being rejected or being dealt with by the king. Being fifteen, Frieza had offered him the slaves on his ship. He'd considered using them for his own enjoyment, but in the end he'd decided not to. Any woman was a weakness. He'd seen how weak his father was when his mother had died.

She had kissed him; be it a real kiss or not, she'd passed the boundaries and done it. She'd flirted with everyone but Nappa, even his weakling brother Tarble! She was odd. He wanted to get to know her better. Weakness or not, she surely did have a lot of fight in her for a mutt.

Raditz had scowled when Bulma gave Vegeta a kiss on his cheek. He didn't know why, but he didn't like it. He'd actually rather it had been him, but he brushed it off. He apologized again for her behavior only to have Vegeta tell him he hadn't minded too much. He wasn't even going to tell his father.

Bulma had stopped flirting with Tarble once she realized how innocently nice he was. In her opinion, he was too soft to be a Saiyan, based on the attitudes she'd seen already. How could he be so down to earth when his brother was, no pun intended, a royal asshole?

"Bulma," Tarble said after a while of walking and talking. They'd opted for walking because they enjoyed each other's company. "Why exactly were you flirting so openly with Raditz, Vegeta, and I?"

Bulma laughed. "Well, you guys are all pretty cute! Vegeta's a real hottie. Even though he's a jerk," Then she smiled nervously. "Oh, ah, don't tell them I'm saying this, by the way."

"Of course not." He smiled. Bulma punched him playfully in the arm.

"We're gonna be good friends, kid," Bulma grinned stupidly. He beamed back at her. For the rest of the walk, the two friends talked and laughed. Bulma thought he was the nicest Saiyan she'd met. After walking for a while longer, Bulma got bored of walking and decided it was time to fly. She followed Tarble to wherever it was he was taking her. She freaked out a bit when she realized this meant facing the king. Tarble told her to calm down, it would be fine. She was favored because of her father's work. Her mother had apparently been a respected fighter, as well.

Upon entering the throne room, Bulma knelt with to the king and rose when he said.

"Father, Bulma wishes to take on part time lab duty." Tarble said respectfully.

"Are you sure you're ready, Bulma?" The king raised an eyebrow. Wasn't she only thirteen? And were those bruises on her already?

"Sire, I am completely ready. Science is my forte," Her tone was less respectful than Tarble's. He didn't seem to notice. "If you please, I could fix and upgrade anything you may want me to."

The king wouldn't have qualms putting a child to labor, but he had respect for the girl. She definitely had a lot of promise. She was lucky to be at least half Saiyan, beautiful, and a genius. He didn't want her to start in the lab too early and lose her spirit or fiery attitude because she was constantly involved in a project.

"We'll put you in the lab three times a week for as long as you wish, but only three days at most, one day at least," He smirked, looking a lot like Vegeta. Well, uh, his son Vegeta. That must be where Prince Vegeta got it from. "I expect greatness from you."

Bulma smiled. "Thank you. I'll do my best. Have people leave broken stuff for me at, uh…" Bulma couldn't think of where.

"Your lab." He finished. "I'll assign it to you permanently."

Her own lab. Amazing. She knelt and left with Tarble, who decided to fly to her new home with her. Once they reached it, they encountered a startled Kakarot.

"Hi, Tarble. I'm eating before going to train. Hm, who's this?" He smiled at the two. He was as friendly as Tarble.

"Bulma Briefs, half-Saiyan, official scientist." She said. She was getting tired of telling people who she was.

"Nice to meet you," Kakarot stuffed a muffin in his mouth. Then another. And another. After his third, he was full, and went to leave for training. He smiled, waved, and departed.

"Well, I should probably get going. Are you up for starting tomorrow, Bulma?" Tarble asked.

"Hm? Oh, in the lab? Of course." She smiled. Tarble nodded, said goodbye, and flew off. Bulma closed the door and decided to take a shower. After this, she changed into her blue leggings and white shirt, wearing her boots. She wished she had been issued a scouter, as well. Then, she'd be able to have some sort of communication with everyone. But instead, she had to wait until she saw them in person.

Damn planet.

No phones.

She ate out of boredom for a while. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the front door. She'd locked it earlier. Opening it, she was face to face with Raditz.

"Training over already?" She asked.

"Hn." He stripped off his armor and put it into his closet, emerging from his room five minutes later in different clothes, casual like hers. Bulma felt like flirting. Yes, she was _that_ bored.

"Hey cutie," She smiled a half smile. He scowled and crossed his arms.

"Shut up," He sighed. Averting his eyes from her, grabbing an apple and sinking his teeth into it.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" She pouted, getting into his face.

"I'll do what I want." He raised his eyebrows at her temper, eating more of his apple. It was sweet.

She smirked suddenly, grabbing the apple from his hand and biting it rather suggestively, giving it back after her tiny bite.

"And I'll do what I want. Now that we're clear, how was training?"

"It – ah, was…fine." _If getting my ass kicked by Nappa and Vegeta – again – is fine, _He thought. Bulma smiled sympathetically. She figured he must have had a bad time if he had said it like that. Impulsively, she hugged him. He stood there with his arms at his sides, unsure what to do.

"What are you..?" He started.

"Hug. Never hugged someone before?"

"Not for a while."

"Just wrap your arms around me, idiot." She pulled back so she could see his face. He seemed amused, but humored her.

"Better?" He smirked.

"No. But we'll pretend you're a hugging professional." She winked and got on her tiptoes, as high as she could, and kissed Raditz's cheek. As soon as she did it, she escaped the hug and bolted to the other side of the room, slightly fearing his reaction. He only stared at her, confused. He crossed his arms in defense.

"Seriously, what the hell?" He looked at her and raised one eyebrow. What an enticing female she was. First, she flirts with every teenage male, and then she kisses two of them. Is that how the women from her planet were? Or was it just her? Petty, petty thing she was.

"What?" She smiled innocently.

"You…just – never mind."

"Sorry," She frowned, understanding what he was going to say. "I won't do it again." She let her bangs fall into her face as she looked down. He couldn't see her actually smiling. She thought it was fun to toy with him.

Raditz grimaced. Well, he wasn't saying he _didn't_ want it to happen again…What was he thinking? She wasn't even a full bred Saiyan! He ran his hand through his hair quickly and sighed heavily. He didn't really care. He was only a third class warrior, anyway. And fourteen! Why was he even thinking about this right now? _Ugh, damn woman, screwing up my thought process!_ He walked over to her and awkwardly patted her head.

"It'll be alright, blue…er, Bulma."

She looked up, amused. "Did you just call me blue?"

He rolled his eyes. "Your name and the color start with the same letter. And your hair is blue."

"Uh-huh…" She got up and stretched. "Let's go play outside!"

"Play?" He crossed his arms and looked down at her. "That's rather, hm, what's the word for it?" He pretended to think for a minute. "Oh, right, childish."

"Shut up." She stuck her tongue out. "Just come outside with me." She walked out the door.

He sighed and followed her.

"Where's Kakarot?" Bulma asked nonchalantly.

"With my father."

"Ki blast!"

"Wha – ow!" Raditz rubbed his arm where Bulma had hit him.

"Oh, since you're a Saiyan and all, I thought you'd be prep – ow!" She rubbed her arm as well. "You're not supposed to hit _me_ with one!"

"Sorry." He snickered. _I'm not _too_ sorry_.

The two of them playfully shot ki at each other, dodging and deflecting. Raditz let Bulma punch his hands. They practice sparred, never hurting each other. Just feigning kicks and punches, occasionally landing one but not letting it hurt the other person. He was actually enjoying himself. Everything was going great until one kick led to another kick which led to a trip and a fall. Raditz ended up falling on top of Bulma, but he shot his hands out and landed on them, not her. She was right underneath him.

"Sorry Radish," She whispered.

"It's fine." He said, his dark eyes gazing into her light ones. Blue. Like sapphires. Clear and unwavering. She fluttered her eyelashes and looked down at his lips, then back up to his eyes, questioningly. He leaned in to kiss her.

"_RADITZ_! Just what do you think you're doing?" Vegeta demanded, standing inches away from the two embarrassed teenagers. Raditz immediately jumped up.

"I, uhm, I was helping her get back up." He laughed nervously. "We were just sparring…kinda."

"I know, I saw. I was coming over to talk to the mu – Bulma." He tried to choose his words carefully. He offered Bulma his hand. She took it and he pulled her up from the ground. She dusted herself off.

"What is it, Vegeta?" Bulma smiled gleefully. Even though she couldn't get over the fact that she and Raditz had almost kissed. Seriously, their lips were almost touching!

"Why don't we take a walk? And it's _Prince _Vegeta." He smirked over her shoulder at Raditz. Raditz crossed his arms. Why was Vegeta taking such a sudden interest in her? _Bastard_.

Vegeta and Bulma walked out of Raditz's hearing range. Vegeta didn't speak until they were out of earshot. He stopped and turned toward her.

"A third class warrior?" He snickered.

"What?" Bulma raised her eyebrows.

"You couldn't really be with him, anyway. You're only a half-breed. You'd forever taint the family line."

"You're such an asshole." She crossed her arms.

"It's true. You can never mate unless you're willing to make your family a disgrace."

"Vegeta, after a couple of generations, wouldn't the children be completely Saiyan? I mean sure, they'd still have traces of human DNA, but it'd only be appearance. Blue hair, or blue eyes, or whatever else is in my human family."

"Tainted. Humans are weak. You're lucky enough to be part Saiyan and yet misfortunate enough to be half human." Vegeta smiled smugly. "But I'm not here to talk about this."

"Okay," Bulma said through clenched teeth. "What is it then?"

"I've come to offer you the chance of training with me once a week on a day you aren't in the lab." He let her soak it in.

"Why are you doing this?" She questioned.

"Why not? I'll admit, you're intriguing. You have no formal training; yet you seem powerful. If you used all of your power. You see, you're actually quite close to Raditz's power level."

"What use am I? I'm only deterring you from becoming strong enough to beat Frieza."

"You know a few techniques that I don't. And I know you do; don't lie." His eyes took on a sinister look.

"How – ?" He put a finger to her lips.

"Not the time or place." He cut a look to Raditz who was 'busy' shooting ki blasts into rocks.

"Oh…"

"Yes. So, mutt, I'll be on my way." He said smugly.

She punched him in the arm as hard as she could. "I'm not a mutt." Bulma smiled sweetly.

"Mhm…Just like those _surely_ aren't bruises from hitting a wall earlier. Oops."

"If you weren't so damn cute…" She muttered.

"What?" He asked. He heard it.

"I wouldn't be putting up with you." She finished it.

"Same goes to you. You don't know how annoying you get." He smirked and took to the sky towards the palace.

"Wait a minute…did he just call me cute?"


	4. Fall For You

**A/N: I haven't been getting much feedback on this story…Hm. Well okay. *pouts*.  
Since it's A/U, personalities WILL be different. Please review. They mean sooo much to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. But this story is my idea.**

Chapter Four – Fall For You

Bulma walked back to Raditz. He gave her a confused look.

"What did Vegeta want? I saw you punch him. Was he disrespecting you?" Raditz looked like he would punch the prince if he, well, wasn't a prince.

"Just…offered to train with me personally once a week. No big," She shrugged. "And really, when is he not disrespecting me? Already used to it, after a day of knowing him."

"That's odd. Why would he pick you to train with? You're a female." Raditz crossed his arms.

"Is that an insult, or…" Bulma looked up at him, crossing her arms as well.

"Wha – oh, no not an insult. Sorry." He grinned sheepishly. "Just confused. Anyway, it's getting late…shall we go inside?"

"Sure." Bulma walked ahead of him. She was horribly confused. Hadn't she and Raditz just almost kissed? Vegeta had called her cute, right? Sighing, she opened the front door. She had no real boy experience. But she had enough to know when a boy liked her, and Raditz seemed to like her. Or maybe it was the heat of the moment. Ugh.

Entering the kitchen, she took sliced ham from the fridge and ate it, chewing slowly. She really was hungry, especially for meat, which she hadn't had in a while. Her father had loved ham. The chefs had always prepared it perfectly. Bulma frowned and tried _not_ to think about her dead parents. It was rather hard, though, considering she was feeling extremely out of place on this planet. Really, when had she not felt out of place, though? Even on Earth, she was ridiculed because of her tail. She'd only had two real friends from school, Chi-Chi and Yamcha. Her lower lip trembled. Dead. Both of them, dead. She had just started to like the boy, too. Everyone on Earth was dead, and it was because of Frieza. Oh, how she wanted to be the one to kill him for taking her life away.

Raditz watched her emotions display on her face, unsure what to do. He wasn't one to comfort, but he did understand what sadness felt like. He slowly walked over to her.

"Are you, uh, okay?" He crouched down a bit to get to eye level with her.

"Fine," She said, crossing her arms and putting the rest of the ham away. Suddenly, she wasn't so hungry.

"Would you like a hug?" He asked cautiously. Weren't hugs a form of comfort?

Bulma laughed. She threw her arms around the tall, muscular Saiyan. He responded, wrapping his arms around her small, seemingly fragile body. It lasted a bit, and then they let each other go. She smiled graciously at him.

"I'm going to bed. I feel a bit worn out. Starting in the lab tomorrow, I need my sleep."

"I'll come with you. No reason to stay awake if there's nothing else to do."

She went down the hall into Raditz's room. She didn't really care that they had to share a bed, but she did want Bardock to bring home that new bed soon. Would she be sleeping in his room, still, or would she be assigned a new one? She hadn't seen any other bedrooms. Bulma lay down in bed and patted the spot next to her, winking at her tall roommate. He blushed and scowled at her, getting into bed next to her. She only laughed.

"Come on, get used to it warrior. Seriously, I live with you now." Bulma teased him.

"How can I get used to the fact that an attractive female is in my bed?" He mumbled.

"What was that?" She asked sweetly. He didn't respond. Twenty minutes passed and Bulma couldn't fall asleep.

"Raditz," She whispered.

"Hm."

"You almost kissed me today, before Vegeta interrupted."

Raditz opened his eyes and glanced sideways at her. "…And?"

Bulma blushed furiously. So she hadn't imagined it. "Nothing."

"You're blushing," He laughed. "Get used to it, you live with me now." He mocked her.

"Shut up and sleep, Radish." She scowled and looked at him. He looked like he was holding back another laugh. She jumped on top of him and sat on his stomach.

"Don't be an idiot." Bulma hit him on the top of his head. "It's not funny. You didn't even kiss me."

"Did you _want _me to?" He raised an eyebrow and flipped her onto the bed on her back. He didn't think he could handle having her like that.

"Goodnight." She said too cheerily, turning onto her side and falling asleep within minutes. Raditz sighed. Girls. Ugh. He fell asleep facing the other way.

In the morning, Bulma awoke to the sound of knocking on her bedroom door. Raditz awoke as well. _Really, he wakes up to that, but nothing else?_ Thankfully, they weren't in an awkward position this morning. She got up and answered the door, looking and feeling rather disheveled.

"What is i- Oh, Vegeta? Nice to see you." She blushed and patted at her hair. Raditz rolled his eyes.

"Father was going to send a servant to wake you and show you to the lab, but I was already awake. Plus, it's a good time to finish our conversation." He smirked. He glanced into the bedroom.

"Same room as Raditz? And only one bed? Oh, that'll have to be fixed." He handed her clothes that were in his left hand. "Get cleaned up and change." He commanded.

"Of course," She glared at him for being demanding this early. He nearly laughed at her. Bulma showered quickly, brushed her teeth, and put on her new clothes. It was just a simple black long-sleeved shirt but it had a sort of crest in white. She guessed it labeled her as the scientist. It came with white shorts, sort of like the short blue training shorts she'd worn the other day, but longer. She sighed, hoping her hair would dry faster. She threw her other clothes into the basket in the bathroom where she understood Raditz put his.

Walking out of the bathroom, she encountered Vegeta and Raditz having a very heated staring contest. She laughed nervously and put her arms behind her head.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna eat something now…" She went inside the fridge and picked out the Saiyan equivalent of raspberries. She devoured a whole container and was still hungry. Damn Saiyan metabolism.

"Come on, woman!" Vegeta yelled, irritated.

"Shut up, jerk! I'm hungry!" She threw the empty container away and began to eat an apple. She shared a look with Raditz, biting the apple the same way she had the previous day. He laughed at her. The prince glowered at the two.

"Bulma, I'm giving you ten seconds." Vegeta said, aggravated.

"Okay, fine…" She finished it and hustled to Vegeta's side. "Where to?" She smiled and fluttered her eyelashes at him. Raditz groaned at her behavior.

"The lab, imbecile. Were you not listening earlier?" This was said haughtily.

"I had just woken up _earlier_! Ugh, just, take me." Bulma was annoyed with the prince.

"Come." He waved for her to follow him. When he didn't hear footfall behind him, he turned around just in time to see Bulma hug Raditz goodbye. Only then did her light tread sound behind him.

"Come on!" She whined. Bulma hated waking up early. She hadn't been planning on waking for another two hours. Vegeta rolled his eyes and sauntered out the door. He didn't want to have to spend much time with her, so he flew, hoping she'd follow after him quickly.

"Hey, I just noticed…you have a cape on your armor. And a seal, kind of like the one on this." She pointed to the left side of her chest.

"Because I am royal, you fool, and you better start addressing me as such."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and sped up a bit in her flying.

"Are you…challenging me?" He asked, appalled.

"Uhm, what?"

"You're trying to challenge me to a race, aren't you? You sped up. Well, fine." Vegeta smirked and zipped far ahead of her.

"Hey, wait up! You got a head start!" She easily matched his pace. The whole way to the lab was a test of speed. Vegeta won.

"See, as the prince, it was obvious I was going to win." Vegeta smiled in triumph.

"You cheated! You can't just shoot at me while I'm flying!"

"Can't I?" He asked winningly.

"Maybe, I guess…" Bulma looked down.

"Here is your lab. You are to work your specified days, whichever you want. You come to the training center on the day you wish to train with me and I will push everybody else aside. Understand this?"

"Yes."

"But…really, do watch who you fall for. Raise your standards, at least." Vegeta smirked and flew off, abruptly. Seemed to be his thing.

Bulma blushed. Had he been implying she raised her standards to him? Or just to something other than a third class warrior? She didn't know, or care at the moment. She was too excited about her new, personal lab. Before she could enter, she had to set up her security. She first had to speak her name, then scan her fingerprint, and finally enter a personal passcode. Once all of this was done, she finally entered. The king had left her a note that told her where everything was and what her father had been trying to design before he passed. It was some sort of room that intensified gravity. Her father had only been gunning for it to go up to one-hundred times normal Saiyan gravity. The king seemed to have no problem with this, but Bulma snickered and thought of all the things she could do to make the project better. She could add training robots and make the gravity go up higher. She'd be sure to get praise for this. Looking around, she saw a box of capsules. They were empty, but would be useful for transporting her projects. Bulma got to work on the gravity room. The blueprints her father had were definitely far from being complete. She spent the whole day absorbed in the work. Vegeta actually came around nine at night to see if she was still there. When he got there, she organized the room a bit and departed with him. She was mentally exhausted.

"Your techniques." Vegeta said suddenly.

"My…Oh, right." Bulma laughed manically. "I can conceal my energy and sense energy without a scouter. Pretty cool. My mother and I learned it."

"When we train, you'll be teaching me. It could be useful." Vegeta stared ahead as the two flew back to Bardock's.

"Vegeta, really, why are you going out of your way to be involved with me?"

"It's Prince Vegeta." He didn't respond to any of her questions the whole way to her home. _The reason? It's because I find you intriguing and I want to understand you._ Vegeta thought. He'd never say such a thing aloud, but that was mainly why. The other reasons were simply to gain knowledge and get strong. Also, to try and keep her from Raditz. He felt some odd feeling in his gut whenever Bulma and Raditz intermingled and laughed because of each other.

A bit passed before Bulma and Vegeta reached the humble house. Bulma felt extremely thankful to the prince. She landed, as did he, and walked right in front of him.

"Thanks, jerk. For being alright." She kissed his lips lightly, for a fraction of a second. It was enough to send him into shock. No. Nobody does that to the prince and gets away with it.

"Out of line." He leaned in and kissed her for a second longer than she'd kissed him. As quick as it started, it stopped. He smirked arrogantly and flew off. Bulma was the one in shock now.

"What just happened?" She mumbled to herself. Surely, she wasn't really beginning to like a Prince who was out of her league...was she?

**A/N: Trying to incorporate a bit of B/V romance. Things are going to go fast from here; Bulma needs to get older. So, obviously, time will be skipped. Stay "tuned" for the next chapter. Review!**


	5. Just One Kiss

**A/N: Thanks to the people who have reviewed chapters one through four so far. If I knew you in person, we'd be best buds. Well, maybe. If you give me nutella, I'll marry you. Just saying.**

**Also, school starts August 22****nd**** for me, and I will not be posting as much as I usually do (pardon this VERY overdue update).**

Chapter Five – Just One Kiss

Bulma entered the house with a huge smile on her face. Raditz and Kakarot were in the kitchen eating a meal Bardock had made.

"Nice to see you're back, Bulma! Here, we saved you some, eat it while it's kinda warm." Kakarot smiled. Bulma walked to her place next to Raditz and ate the meal cheerily. How do you eat cheerily? It didn't matter to Bulma. She was just so overwhelmed with the fact that a gorgeous prince had kissed her and might even like her!

Raditz scowled in her direction. _She's rather happy after spending time with Vegeta_. He didn't mind that she was happy; just the reason why she was happy.

Bulma finished her meal and got cleaned up, changing out of her lab clothes and into her casual clothes. When she entered her room, she saw Raditz sitting on the bed. He looked like he'd been waiting.

"Hey," Bulma ventured cautiously.

"Good. You don't smell like you've been rolling in Vegeta anymore."

"Are you…jealous?" Bulma giggled.

"No! Why would I be?" Raditz replied quickly. Jealousy; maybe that was what he was feeling. But he wasn't going to tell Bulma that he was.

"I dunno." Bulma shrugged. She sat next to him and poked his cheek.

"What did you do all day?" He asked, batting away her hand.

"Inventing, creating. Pretty serious stuff." She sighed, feeling tired. _Kissing princes, you know, serious stuff_. The conversation wasn't continued. The two lie down in bed, as they usually did, and fell asleep instantly for once.

In the morning, Bulma dressed in her training clothes and went to train with the prince. It was generally easy when she was teaching him, but became mildly hard when they began to attack each other. Bulma left that day with bruises and went to bed early, worn out.

The next day, Bulma finished the gravity room. She had it approved by the King and he even congratulated her on her work. It was capsulized and placed in the training center. From then on, she saw barely any of Raditz, Vegeta, Nappa, and Kakarot. She saw Vegeta when he dropped off things to be repaired and to train, but she only saw Raditz late at night or early morning anymore. She was slightly upset, blaming herself for creating the machine and losing her social life. She got through it by seeing Vegeta once a week and trading insults and comebacks with him and seeing Raditz long enough to have slight small talk.

This is how Bulma's life went for three years. Eat, sleep, work, train, repeat. Every day. Her relationship with Vegeta and Raditz got more and more complicated as they matured. She'd eventually gotten her own room, but she sometimes snuck into Raditz's to talk or if she had a bad dream. Her crush on Vegeta only grew and intensified as she grew older and matured. She still couldn't tell if he liked her or not, though they'd shared a few awkward, romantic moments. Raditz was almost open about his feelings for her, but sometimes, he too was hard to read. Bulma and Tarble became best friends once she'd built the gravity machine. Although he was a year younger than Bulma, she really enjoyed his company. He was sweet yet fierce and undeniably smart, though he looked up to his brother too much. Aside from the last part, he reminded her a bit of his mother, yet less willing to fight.

It was late afternoon and still too hot out for Bulma. She felt like she was dying in the summer heat, but Vegeta insisted that they train today. He threw a punch toward her but she caught it and kicked him swiftly at his feet, causing him to fall down. He quickly got back up and punched her in the chest, expecting her to dodge. She didn't.

"Why didn't you dodge?" He questioned. The eighteen year old prince crossed his arms and looked at her. Bulma shrugged. She was growing tired of their current lesson, dodging. He had more or less taken on the role of personal trainer for her.

"Idiot." He shook his head. His scouter went off. "It's my father. He wants you in the throne room very quickly." Vegeta didn't look happy about being interrupted.

"Escort me, Prince Vegeta?" She smiled, holding out her arm so they could link them. He sighed, used to her silly questions. He linked their arms and walked with her to see what his father wanted. He didn't mind spending extra time with her anymore. He still considered women a weakness, but he thought of her as more an asset than anything else. Sometimes he even thought he liked being with her. But after the thought she would usually do something very annoying.

Upon entering the throne room, Bulma kneeled and took in the King's grim face. She raised an eyebrow, wondering what the problem was.

"Bulma, Frieza is coming to our planet in a week. Though he is a cold-blooded murderer, treat him with respect. We can't afford to lose you," He sighed. "I've forgotten to tell you, Bulma, but I'd like you to make new armor. The ones we have are insufficient."

Bulma sighed. More lab work. She usually welcomed it, but lately she'd not wanted to. "Of course, King Vegeta." She nodded.

"Come closer," He instructed. She approached the throne and he took and envelope from somewhere. Out he pulled a diamond and sapphire necklace. It looked heavy, but was sparkly and beautiful. It cast rainbows in the light. A large sapphire hung from the necklace which looked nearly made of diamond and sapphire. It matched her eyes. She felt confused.

"Is that the late queen's?" Bulma asked respectfully.

"No, it was your mother, Cassavan's." He grumbled. Vegeta's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He'd heard the name before; wasn't she an important warrior before she got assigned to Earth?

Bulma stared, open mouthed. She hadn't seen anything like it before, and surely hadn't ever had any jewelry of her own for at least three years.

"It's gorgeous, how did you get it?" She wanted to touch it. The last thing she had to remind her of her Saiyan mother.

"It was sent in your pod. You're of age to receive it." The king handed it to her and she grabbed it, trying to put it on herself. She fumbled with it and Vegeta sighed, grabbing it from her. She simply blushed and held her waterfall-like hair up from her neck as he fastened the clasp. His hand lingered on her neck for a bit, but he quickly pulled it away when he saw his father scrutinizing his every move. As crown prince, he could never do what he wanted.

"Ah, a beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl." King Vegeta chuckled. Bulma blushed and thanked him.

"It does look quite ravishing on you." Vegeta had fun arguing with her, but more fun making her blush. Bulma looked at him and blushed a bright, tomato red.

The two were dismissed and suddenly the first part of the conversation came flooding back to her. That disgusting creature was going to be on her planet and nobody was strong enough to kill him. If only she could create some sort of death ray that would work on somebody with a huge power level. Or maybe even a freeze ray or something. Bulma wanted to see him dead. She clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palms. It had become a bad, nervous tick that Bulma'd developed when she started working in the lab. She wanted to avenge her planet's destruction. But what if that _thing_ decided to destroy Planet Vegeta and break the alliance, slow down the planet trade? He wouldn't. Couldn't. Right? Blood started to trickle from her palms as she dug her nails into her own hand.

Vegeta smelled blood and looked at Bulma. Well, hell. She was doing that thing again, the thing where she hurt herself to keep from punching something. He wished she would just punch him instead of hurt herself. He roughly grabbed her shoulders and her gaze snapped up, straight into his coal black eyes. She must have finally felt the pain and lifted her hands. Four small cuts were on each palm from her nails and they were just trickling a steady stream of blood.

"You've got to stop that." He shook his head.

"I can't help it, Vegeta. I was thinking about Frieza again." No further explanation was needed. They both severely hated the feminine looking creature. He'd killed both of their mother's as well as Bulma's whole planet. They both wanted revenge. Vegeta had told her once he aimed to be a Super Saiyan, a thing only heard of in a legend. She had confidence he could do it.

"You can't keep hurting yourself, Bulma." He leaned his forehead against hers. He only did this when he was extremely exasperated. His hands moved from her shoulders to envelope her in a hug. She would hug him back, but her hands were bloody.

"I'm sixteen, I'll do what I want, 'Geta." She said softly, closing her eyes. The next thing she knew, he was standing a step away from her and crossing his arms. Bulma sighed. She didn't get affectionate moments with him very often.

"Well, not on my watch. The next time you do that, we'll have to punish you." He glowered at her. "Now come on, we have to go train. I'll wrap your hands up." The two flew off to the training center.

Raditz, having found the center empty, decided to train in the gravity room. He was up to one hundred times normal gravity when he heard a giggling Bulma enter with an embarrassed prince. He knew it was them because he could hear them with his Saiyan ears. He turned the machine off and exited to greet them. He frowned a bit when he saw Vegeta tenderly wrapping her hands up with white bandages and the silly smile she wore. He knew he couldn't compete with a prince, but he did know Bulma could actually be with _him_. Vegeta finished and looked over as if finally sensing him.

"Oh, hello third class." He smirked. Bulma frowned and slapped him. Raditz crossed his arms but laughed.

"Hello." He replied mildly.

"Why are you here?" Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're interrupting my training and first aid."

"I was using the GR, because the center was empty and –"

"Out, you know I'm busy, fool." He waved him away and assumed the fighting position with Bulma. She shot Raditz a look. Disheartened, he left. At this point, he knew he liked the girl, but he knew he had big competition.

Vegeta and Bulma sparred for a bit longer until her hands hurt too bad to move.

"You know," Bulma started, sitting down. "My mom used to kiss my cuts and scrapes until the pain went away."

"Why are you telling me this?" His mother had done the same thing on a few occasions.

She stuck out her palms. "Kiss them."

Vegeta laughed. "No. You're funny."

"Please?" She sat on his lap and put her head on his shoulder. He'd been sitting next to her.

He sighed. "Fine." Vegeta gently picked up her first hand and kissed it. She smiled a bit. Her smile grew wider when he kissed the next one.

"Anywhere else hurt?" He rolled his eyes.

"My lips do," She winked and blushed a bit. Vegeta pondered her expression and kissed her lips.

If Vegeta was fire, he would have consumed her in that single kiss. They seemed to fit together somehow. His lips burned with passion and desire, hers the same.

Bulma was utterly surprised that he'd done it. The kiss was long and deep, leaving them both breathless. She kissed his cheek.

"All better." Bulma said. She hopped up from his lap, to the door. Before she opened it, she turned around. He looked confused with himself. Disappointed. He wasn't sure about his feelings for her. As the crown prince, he'd never be able to be with her. He also thought of women as his biggest weakness, so kissing them was a traitorous act towards himself. He should have left her alone that day, let her feelings for Raditz work out. But even then the girl had intrigued him. Just one kiss was enough to shift his whole perspective.

"I don't get you." Vegeta said out loud, sounding arrogant and in denial.

"Most don't." Bulma exited the training center and ran right into Raditz who'd seen the whole thing. He looked hurt. She blushed and flew past him.

**A/N: Again, I have a million classes for school. So I will not be updating as often. And I won't be up till 4 am writing. Review. The more reviews, the faster this story is updated…lovelovelove**


	6. The Visit

**A/N: A couple of clever things you may not have noticed; the necklace was the one Bulma wore on her wedding day in **_**Torn**_**. Bulma's mother in this story is named after the root vegetable Cassava, but modified to make a name. Yes, I'm rather amazing.**

**I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing; I'd reply to all of you, but I'd be pretty much saying the same thing. Thanks so much for being amazing and reading my stuff, as well as reviewing. ;D**

**Sorry to make this so long, but when I was watching DBZ, I noticed that when Raditz was describing saiyans and stuff, in the flashback, there was a blonde Saiyan female…you guys should just go look, because that means that not all saiyans would have dark features. Hm.**

Chapter Six – The Visit

A week had passed. Vegeta had been completely ignoring Bulma, only talking to her to bring her broken things. He seemed to have made his final resolve on their 'relationship'. She was outraged to think she was friendzoned. No, even worse, he had repair-zoned her. Though made up in Bulma's mind, it's what he'd done. He only talked to her for repairs. She wondered if they'd still train together. What a great time, he picked, too, because she could really use a friend to help her through this whole Frieza visit. But he wouldn't even have a conversation with her.

Bulma had finished the armor in no time and had it delivered to whoever it was supposed to go to. It was now the day Frieza was supposed to arrive, and Bulma was on edge. She made Raditz skip training to hang out with her. He, of course, didn't mind at all. When she saw him all week, he never mentioned the kiss with Vegeta.

"Raditz, why is Frieza coming?" Bulma asked, sitting on a rock next to her friend. He turned his head, gazing at her with a grim smile.

"Well, he likes to prove that he has control over us. He likes to make us feel like the dirt under his feet; worthless," His hair moved about in the breeze. "We are not worthless. We are a strong, proud race and one day, we'll defeat him." He was so, so certain. His face was hard-set and determined.

"Careful when and where you say that, Radish, he's coming today." She poked his arm.

"I'm not an idiot, idiot." He laughed, poking her back, not even bothering to yell at her for the nickname. It was a running joke.

"Whatever." She stuck her tongue out and then turned her back to him.

Sighing, Raditz picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder and jumping down from their rock. She protested a bit, but started to laugh when he set her down and feigned hugging her, only to tickle her sides. He did this when she was being difficult or thought she just needed a laugh, even if it was forced.

"Raditz!" Bulma got out between laughs. "Stop, you heathen!" It wasn't very convincing. When he wouldn't stop, she tackled him to the ground, sitting on his stomach, pinning him down by the shoulders.

"You're an idiot. Idiot." She smiled in light of what the day would bring. For a second, they just gazed into each other's eyes until Bulma realized how close they actually were. Standing up, she dusted off her armor, extending her hand for Raditz to grab so he could get up. It wasn't much help, but it was the thought that counted. He didn't let go of her hand. They talked, argued, and laughed for what seemed like hours. Even though Raditz was right in front of her, she kept thinking of Vegeta, wondering why he was really ignoring her. She'd have to ask Tarble. Bulma hadn't seen her younger best friend in a little while.

"…and that's why my hair is cooler than yours!" Raditz and Bulma were trying to determine who had 'cooler' hair. Their debate was interrupted by the annoying beep of a scouter, alerting the people of Planet Vegeta that Frieza would be arriving. Bulma and Raditz walked to the place they were supposed to kneel to the tyrant. Bulma was nearly shaking. She couldn't tell if it was fear or rage. She hoped the latter; she'd learned that showing fear was for the weak and also made you an easy target. King Vegeta and his two sons were already near the head of the walkway, read to kneel. Prince Vegeta's eyes scanned the crowd until he saw Bulma. He looked at her, meeting her eyes. She gave him her annoyed and confused face. He looked away, sighing. Even a single look made him unsure of himself. He just hoped Frieza wouldn't single her out for anything. He hadn't achieved Super Saiyan yet.

Bulma looked to Raditz. He hadn't noticed the exchange. She sighed, sweating in the scorching heat. A ship suddenly touched down not too far away. Bulma looked around and spotted Kakarot and Bardock. She waved to them, they nodded. The ship's doors opened. A white foot with a pink leg emerged. Then another. The body was seen; everybody knelt. Bulma nearly cringed. Her face contorted to show disgust. The thing was wearing something that looked similar to Saiyan armor, but its accent color was purple. He seemed to be wearing a black speedo; being immature as she is, she wanted to laugh. She tried not to.

Maybe the most striking feature about Frieza was his horns. They were extremely sharp, black, and gave him an evil sort of aura. His tail was quite interesting, as well. As he walked, it swished a bit. He worked to keep it from dragging. Bulma finally looked at his face. He had feminine lips and cold eyes that looked like they'd cut through you. His scouter was pink, maybe to match his skin.

"Hello, monkeys." He said. His voice was also a bit feminine. Bulma knew not to let the feminine qualities fool her; he was a killing machine.

"Lord Frieza." King Vegeta said through gritted teeth as he knelt.

"Up, royalty doesn't kneel." Frieza chuckled. The royal family stood. Vegeta looked like he was fighting not to cross his arms or making a biting comment.

"What brings you to Vegeta, Lord Frieza?" The King asked.

"I just wanted to check on my pet monkeys, that's all." Frieza smiled coldly.

"We appreciate your visit. The kitchens are cooking the finest food for you as we speak."

Frieza nodded. He walked past them and walked through the Saiyan people. He seemed to be enjoying taking his time, letting the warriors kneel in his presence. He pressed a button on his scouter and two arrogant men came out of the ship, the door closing behind them. The first one was fat and bright pink. The next was tall and blue skinned with green hair. He seemed like a pretty-boy.

"Where are Appule and Cui?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

"Unable to make the trip." The odd pink one said.

"Dodoria and Zarbon," Raditz said, barely a whisper. "In that order."

Bulma looked at the two. The green haired Zarbon was kind of cute.

Frieza finally approached where Bulma and Raditz were. He was eyeing every individual. He stopped when the color blue caught his eye, sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Who do we have here?" He looked at Bulma. Putting a brave mask on her face, she looked up and met Frieza's eyes. "Well? Aren't you going to tell me?"

"Bulma, Lord Frieza." Her voice was just barely respectful. Raditz sighed nervously. Vegeta's eyes were on the scene. He cursed silently.

"Ah, yes, I've heard talk of a talented, beautiful young female on this planet. I'm not disappointed." He smirked. "Stand."

Bulma stood on weak legs. She had the sudden urge to cross her arms. She wrapped her tail around her waist.

"Ah, you're a mutt. Your hair is a dead give-away." He caressed her face. "Still exquisite."

Vegeta coughed loudly. Frieza narrowed his eyes at the prince.

"Kneel back down." Bulma did as he said and Raditz's hand found hers as Frieza turned away and continued walking. Vegeta noticed. His face was displeased.

When Frieza reached the end of the line, he stood and faced the King with his hands behind his back.

"Rise."

Everyone who was kneeling rose.

"I'll see you for dinner, King Ape." He turned on his heel and exited the landing zone with his minions trailing behind him. King Vegeta was not happy about the way Frieza talked of him and his race.

Bulma sighed in relief. "He doesn't seem that powerful," She mumbled to Raditz. "And he's even shorter than Vegeta!" She said this part with a snicker. Vegeta was shorter than the average Saiyan, even though Bulma was a little shorter than him. She usually received a little ridicule about this.

"Don't underestimate him," Raditz laughed.

Vegeta looked over at Bulma as the other Saiyans began to file out. He could see the anxiety in her eyes. Before he did something stupid, he turned away and followed his father and brother out of the landing zone. He didn't like the look Raditz gave him as he passed.

Bulma and Raditz eventually exited as well, and decided to go home. A little while later, Bulma was about to make dinner when Raditz's scouter beeped in the middle of a conversation over what she should make.

"Hello, third class. It's Vegeta. Bulma will be attending dinner with the elite tonight according to Frieza's wishes." He said through gritted teeth, unhappy with the alien's request.

"Are you crazy? She's not going!" Raditz asked.

"If I say that, it'll arouse suspicion. Now bring her over and have her wear her casual clothes." Vegeta ended the transmission.

"Guess I'll be making my own dinner," Raditz frowned.

"What's goin' on?"

"Go change, I'll tell you along the way."

Once she was done changing and making sure her hair didn't look messy, the two started flying towards the palace.

"So…" Bulma started.

"Don't get too worried, but, Frieza wishes for you to be present at tonight's dinner with the elites." He said this slowly, trying to gauge her expression as each word left his mouth. Bulma took several deep breaths.

"You're coming too, right, Radish?" She asked worriedly. He didn't respond, which only left her feeling hopeless. Dinner with the elites and an evil pink monster. Wouldn't that be magnificent? There was a stab of pain where her nails dug into her palms, re-opening the scabs that had formed from the previous week. She sighed. Her feelings were a mess, and now so were her hands.

Once they reached the palace, Raditz hugged her and wished her good luck. She kissed him on the cheek, and he blushed and flew away.

Walking timidly inside of the palace, she passed servants – a fancy name for slaves – and tried to find her way to wherever she was supposed to be going. Basically, she was hoping she'd run into someone who would point her in the right direction. She was walking along when suddenly, a hand was on her shoulder. She let out a small noise of surprise and whirled around.

"Oh Kami! You scared me!" Bulma squeeked in anger.

"Sorry," Tarble laughed, blushing in embarrassment. "I just saw you wandering around and thought you'd like some assistance?"

"It's okay! I'm glad you found me. I'm lost. I'm supposed to be dining with you, but I don't know where I'm supposed to go and when I'm supposed to be there." Bulma smiled.

"Ah, okay. Well, dinner's supposed to start soon. We can go now, if you please. You're actually headed in the right direction," He said, walking. She followed him through the palace. Bulma thought it was really a glorified maze. She reached her right hand up and felt her cold, heavy necklace. She'd only taken it off when she was in the lab. Before she put her hand back at her side, she realized that her hand was already in the process of healing. That was nice. The other one healed slower, it seemed, as she checked it.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Tarble! I've missed you!" Bulma exclaimed as they walked.

"Yes, I've been quite busy with studies, and father sent me away for a month or so to get stronger. I suppose I have." He flashed his straight white teeth as he flexed his arm muscle. Bulma giggled.

"Maybe you have. If only you weren't so against fighting, we could spar and find out!" Bulma said in a teasing tone. Even if he wasn't against fighting, he still wouldn't lay a finger on Bulma because she was a female and he considered that wrong. Even though no other Saiyans did. Tarble guffawed and shook his head.

"How are you and my older brother?" Tarble asked, giving her a sideways glance. This was said in a hushed tone. He was the only person Bulma had actually told that she _like_ liked Vegeta. That was the exact way she'd said it, too; Tarble had laughed and asked if they were still in first grade. Bulma crossed her arms and sighed.

"I'm convinced that he hates me."

"What happened?" He sounded concerned. Bulma explained the kiss and how he was now ignoring her. Tarble offered his advice, telling her he was just too proud of a Saiyan to admit his feelings and to give it a bit of time. Shortly after, they arrived at dinner and sat next to each other.

They thought they'd been quiet enough, but little did they know, a certain green-haired alien had been following them to their destination and had overheard every single word. He'd lingered far enough back to not be noticed, yet close enough to hear, and he was hidden by the shadows of the hallway. He couldn't wait to dish out the news to Frieza as soon as they were alone.

**A/N: Dun dun dunnn. I know it's not the best place to cut the chapter off, but I have to clean my room or I can't have anyone over. Yeah Saturday woo.**

**Challenge for all of you; The floor is now lava. Good luck, soldier.**


	7. Won't Let You Be My Weakness

**A/N: Thank you for the story/author follows, favorites, and reviews. You just make my world go 'round.**

**Replies to the people who reviewed chapter six;**

**Lintu-lvr4 : Yes, uh-oh! I'll try to update a couple times a week! :D I'm glad you like it so far, heh.**

**LunarSinner : I can't wait for your updates either! It's really awesome that you like this story since you're a pretty fabulous author. My feels are everywhere. This calls for nutella! Woo!**

**Winrycherry101 : Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy this update. Thanks for reading this story, really, you're just amazing.**

Chapter Seven – Won't Let You Be My Weakness

Breathe in, breathe out. Deep, calming breaths. Bulma sat at the table, next to Tarble, her hands folded in her lap. Her foot tapped out an irregular beat. She was fighting to not start hyperventilating, yet she didn't know why. She had a horrible feeling about something, and she just hoped dinner would go smoothly.

Soon after the best friends had walked in together, the blue skinned alien, Zarbon, had entered. Bulma hadn't paid it any attention. She looked around the table. King Vegeta, Dodoria, Zarbon, and a few elite warriors were gathered around it, awaiting the luxurious food and Frieza. Nappa was eyeing her and she tried to avoid his penetrating gaze. Her stomach was turning. Usually, she never felt emotions like this, but she just wanted to fit in. As a non-elite half-saiyan, she felt as though she'd always stick out and not belong. Bulma got to thinking, and wondered why Frieza even wanted her at dinner. She hadn't done anything wrong, and really, she wasn't too intriguing in her own mind. She knew she was beautiful, but she was also half _monkey_ to the evil thing. Why was she here?

Bulma's head rose as she felt a larger than average power level heading towards the dining room. She wasn't surprised to see Vegeta swaggering in, looking handsome and as if he didn't care that a tyrant was visiting his planet. His eyes met hers and he didn't look away as he made his way to a seat across from her and next to Nappa. Bulma's eyebrows furrowed together and she cocked her head to the side slightly. Vegeta just shook his head and looked away, ignoring her once again. He couldn't risk her life by showing any friendship towards her. As soon as Frieza knew he valued somebody, he'd ruin them beyond repair. He couldn't bear the thought of the young, fiery scientist being hurt. Vegeta wouldn't let Frieza use her as his weakness.

Bulma looked down at her hands. Tarble grabbed her chin and lifted her head up.

"Just remember everything we talked about in the hallway, alright?" He offered her a smile and patted her leg. "And don't read too much into this dinner, okay?"

"I'll try not to, Tar." Bulma crossed her arms. After a while, everyone turned to the doorway. Frieza stood, smiling, and everyone in the dining room knelt briefly before him. He took his place as head of the table. King Vegeta was at the opposite head.

Servants rushed in and poured wine into the freshly polished, golden, wine cups. Bulma had never had wine before, but had seen people at her father's parties favor it. She took a small sip and didn't mind it. She thought the deep red liquid tasted bitter yet sweet, but strongly reminded her of pure grape juice. She couldn't see why people would want to drink alcoholic grape juice, but to fit in, she consumed it without comment. Servants brought out the courses. She had thought the food at her own fancy dinners on Earth was spectacular, but it was nothing compared to the Saiyan dishes. Everything looked and smelled perfect, and the food supply seemed endless. As soon as one dish was empty, a full one was brought out. Trying to be ladylike, Bulma didn't eat as barbaric as the elites. She consumed her medium rare steak and various other dishes, all the while noticing Frieza glancing towards her. She tried to pay it no mind.

"Bulma, was it?" He spoke up, causing the table to grow silent.

"Yes, Lord Frieza." Bulma said in shock after realizing he really meant _her_. She met his gaze evenly, showing none of the fear she was currently feeling.

"What do you even do on this dirtball of a planet?" Frieza smiled icily, sipping his wine.

"I…" Bulma fumbled for words. She glanced at King Vegeta, wondering if she should say she was employed as a scientist. What would he do if he knew she was only sixteen and the head (and only) scientist? Would he whisk her away and use her for his own benefit? Her mouth had gone dry. She cleared her throat, taking a sip of her wine to give herself more time to think. Just as Frieza looked like he was getting impatient, a Saiyan across the table cut in, understanding her dilemma. He seemed to always understand her, and even when he was supposed to be ignoring her, he helped her out.

"Bulma is Planet Vegeta's most scientifically intelligent female. She is currently our only and most important scientist and we'd never let her slip through our fingers." Vegeta laughed darkly. The simple explanation was almost a sort of threat to the powerful ruler. Frieza's eyes narrowed at the prince.

"I didn't ask you! The mutt could have answered for herself!" He snapped. Bulma seethed at the slur. Nappa chuckled quietly. He was quite entertained.

"Well, I answered for her, and the answer was good enough." Vegeta was working hard to contain his temper. He certainly did _not_ take to being yelled at very well. Bulma watched Vegeta quietly with a skeptical expression. She could feel his power level rising with his anger. She only hoped that he'd be able to contain himself; the alien'd be gone after dinner.

"Filthy monkey…" Frieza mumbled. Slowly, an almost normal atmosphere returned to the long dining table, although the tension could almost be cut with a knife. Nappa seemed disappointed that the minor drama was over. Bulma felt Vegeta's power level slowly but surely return to normal. She could only sigh in relief that the dinner hadn't gone _completely_ wrong and that it'd be over in a little bit.

Bulma picked at the food on her plate, full and anxious to get home, for her planet to be rid of the creature called Frieza. A couple of times she glanced up from her plate to see Vegeta's classic expression on his face, his eyes burning into hers. When she'd look back down at her plate again, her face would become one of confusion. What the hell? Wasn't he supposed to hate her or something?

A while more passed before Frieza stood up suddenly and motioned for his two right-hand men to do so as well.

"Until next time, my pets." He knocked his wine to the floor with his tail purposely as he left. A slave rushed to clean it and Bulma watched as he left. She sat at the table and watched the other Saiyans begin to leave. She looked over and asked Tarble if he'd take her home.

"Of course, Bulma." He flashed the smile that seemed too perfectly sweet for a Saiyan. Just as they got up, Vegeta appeared in front of the two.

"Unnecessary, Tarble," Vegeta's expression was unreadable. His voice was slightly strained. "I'll take her."

Tarble looked uncertainly at the two, then, having made his decision, shrugged and walked away. Bulma opened her mouth to object, but Vegeta cut her off.

"Just shut up and follow me, woman."

"Hey, jerk, don't you tell me what to do!" She crossed her arms and raised her chin high.

Impatiently, he grabbed her arm and dragged her through the palace. All the while, Bulma was protesting. When they finally reached outside, she refused to fly. Vegeta growled at her, picking up her light, fragile body in his arms and taking off. She blushed, her face growing bright red and hot.

"You have no right to even think of talking to me after you ignored me for a week! I needed you!" The last part slipped out. Bulma pretended it was no big deal and that she'd meant to say it.

"It was for the best." Vegeta grumbled.

"You're an asshole." She glared, her face turning back to its normal heat and color slowly.

"You don't understand!" He snapped at her. "I had to ignore you all week! If I hadn't, you would have been suspicious of my ignoring you today. I had to make it seem like we barely knew each other."

"I don't get it…" Bulma mumbled.

"If…if Frieza found out I had something to be taken from me, he'd…" He shook his head. "You don't need to get it. You never would."

"Try me," She whispered. Her big, ocean blue eyes stared into his.

"If he found out I had somebody close to me that he could turn into a weakness…well, he would. I didn't want you to be turned into my weakness. I had to stay away from you so he didn't hurt you to get at me." His eyes were straight forward, watching where he was going, though he knew the way by heart.

Bulma was quiet for once. She slightly understood his reasoning. She rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling it into the crook of his neck. He didn't mind much and the two were silent the rest of the way. When they reached Bulma's home, Vegeta didn't put her down immediately, and Bulma didn't want him to. She felt like he'd told her some sort of secret in a way and that it meant she meant a lot to him.

Putting her down after a few minutes, he prepared to fly away. Bulma caught his arm.

"What am I to you?" She asked desperately.

He stared at her, his coal black eyes assessing her. "I don't know."

When he said that, she dropped his arm and stepped away a bit.

"See you for training, tomorrow, then." Bulma smiled halfheartedly. She turned around and took one step when she was spun around by Vegeta. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"See you tomorrow." He smirked and flew off.

Bulma nearly screamed. She felt like the prince was toying with her emotions; kissing her and then throwing her aside, or leaving her with little remarks before he flew off. She found herself wondering just what she really did mean to him.

On Frieza's ship, Zarbon had just finished telling his superior the information he'd gathered of Vegeta and Bulma's relationship. Since they hadn't taken off yet, Frieza had a plan forming in his villainous brain.

"Zarbon, fetch the girl. She's of great value," His smirk was bright and evil.

"Yes, Lord Frieza." Zarbon went out to get Bulma, having figured out where she lived because of Raditz. He'd talked quite a bit about his housemate when he had come onto Frieza's ship with Nappa and Vegeta.

Bulma was meditating on a rock outside her house when she felt the power level approaching. She couldn't identify it, so she knew it wasn't anybody good. Readying herself, she jumped into a battle position. She wished at least Raditz was home, but he and Kakarot as well as Bardock had gone to the training center. Bulma was overconfident and figured she could take her visitor. She was confused when she saw that it was Zarbon. He landed in front of her and took in her stance. To Bulma's dismay, he laughed.

"What are you laughing about, creep? What do you want!?" She yelled at him.

"You'll be coming with me, now," He smiled and moved to grab her. She lithely jumped back and gathered a large energy ball with her hands.

"_Stay away from me, jerk!_" Bulma yelled as she blasted the oddly colored creature. He fell, but when he got up, he wasn't hurt very bad. He started to take on an angry and amused expression.

"Struggling is futile, girl!" Zarbon knocked her to the ground. Bulma jumped back up and hit him dead in the jaw.

"My face!" Zarbon gasped, his hand shooting up to it. "Don't touch my face!"

"I'll do what I want! Keep your hands off me, buddy!" Bulma jumped out of the way as Zarbon tried to grab her again.

"Yes, keep your hands off her, _buddy_." Vegeta appeared behind Bulma, cracking his knuckles. "I was flying to the palace when I sensed you moving towards her, and I knew it would only mean trouble."

Zarbon chuckled arrogantly. "I'll take you out, Vegeta, then I'll get the girl for Lord Frieza."

"It's so sweet when you try to boost your own confidence like that." Vegeta sneered.

Bulma moved away from the two as quietly as possible. She could feel Vegeta's power level rise and knew that this would be one hell of a fight.

**A/N: I love you guys so much that I stayed up until 1 am writing this. School, woohoo. I'll be getting four hours of sleep. :l Review please!**

**Which is your favorite out of these three; Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT?**


	8. Love is Lost

**A/N: I'm trying to update fast guys. I'm actually running low on ideas… Well, review replies now!**

**VegetaBulma Fan (guest) ; I haven't watched GT, to be honest! But I've seen some funny clips. Thanks for being sooo nice, by the way! I don't think the storm will hit me, but if it does, it'll just be heavy rain. I'm super glad you like my story!**

**Lintu-lvr4; I haven't watched all of Dragon Ball, but I definitely think DBZ carries the whole franchise. Thanks for the compliment on the chapter, I try, haha. C:**

**Lucinda26; Thanks sooo much for all of those reviews! You're fantastic. Thank you, I've been told I'm good/above average in writing for my age.**

**LunarSinner; Ah, I'm always excited for your reviews xD Thanks for the good luck, by the way! It's only 9****th**** grade, though, aren't you in college? I think you need the luck more than I do lololol.**

**BulmaB69; I'm glad you like this story, and I hope you enjoy this update!**

**daughterofrisingsun; Frieza's a crazy fool. So are his evil minions. Thanks for the review and for being super nice and cool!**

** ; Thank you! Your review means a lot to me, seriously!**

**Fate (guest) ; I try to update a lot. School gets in the way, though; some of my classes are college curriculum courses. Grrrr. Thank you!**

**FYI: This story's short name is Rislis if you don't feel like typing the whole thing in a review, or something. Just saying. Also, I'd like to thank everyone who followed me and my stories, as well as anyone who favorited me as an author and favorited my stories. If it wasn't for you guys, I'd probably be normal and well-rested. But who likes normal and not-sleepy people, anyway? Alright, enough of my A/N. Time for the story, lovelies.**

**Alright, last thing; power levels are NOT correct at ALL. It's A/U. I do what I want.**

**IMPORTANT: I lied, not last thing. I'm on vacation currently and I can't get wifi unless I turn my phone into a mobile hotspot. If I can, I'll upload this asap and start the next chapter even if I can't upload this immediately.**

Chapter Eight – Love Is Lost

Bulma knew the gravity room had made him strong, but not _this_ strong. He must have been going easy on her during their training. Vegeta landed blow after blow, Zarbon bleeding and gasping already. She wondered what their power levels were. She thought Raditz had mentioned once that Frieza's main men were in the fifty-thousand range. If this was true, than Vegeta must have been at least at a power level of sixty-thousand…at the least. He was barely tapping into his full power. How high was that?

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Zarbon. Failing your 'mission' _and_ getting your ass kicked," Vegeta stepped on Zarbon's chest, seeming to crush the alien's ribs. Maybe he was. "Last words before you're blasted to oblivion?"

"Stand back," Zarbon spoke loudly.

"What?" Vegeta pressed harder.

"I warned you," Zarbon mumbled, his body rippling and changing before Bulma and Vegeta's eyes. He grew bigger and seemed to be more durable. Vegeta jumped back, observing the transformation. He felt the spike in the reptile-like man's power level. He had to have jumped to at least sixty-thousand.

"Well, well, well," Vegeta smirked. "Showing your true colors, hm?" The transformation had finished. Zarbon was no longer the handsome creature he'd once been. He was now large and disgusting in appearance. Vegeta was happy to have a challenge.

"I don't like to use this form because it looks bad," He complained, his voice changed. "But if this is what it takes to beat you, so be it."

"You're so ugly! Yuck!" Bulma shrieked from nearby. She was enjoying being a spectator until Zarbon had transformed.

"_Shut up!_" Vegeta and Zarbon growled in unison. Vegeta was irritated that she hadn't fled the scene yet and gone to her precious Raditz.

"Are you ready, then?" Vegeta asked, getting into a fighting stance. He had the upper hand because he wasn't hurt, while Zarbon still was. He also figured he'd be faster.

"Yes," A sly smile came across his face as he charged Vegeta. The two engaged in hand-to-hand combat, neither gaining the upper hand. Vegeta was beginning to become frustrated. He lost his focus for a split second, something blue catching his eye. Bulma had wandered to close to their fight. Zarbon drew his arm back and sent a powerful blow to the Saiyan's stomach, causing him to double over in pain and lack of breath. Before he could even breathe, the monstrous alien kicked him into the air, phasing above him and knocking him right into the ground. Zarbon landed on top of Vegeta and laughed.

"You're nothing but a damn monkey, Vegeta," Zarbon punched him in the face again and again, laughing and enjoying himself.

"Stop it! Stop! I'll go with you, just…stop!" Bulma cried out, running to Vegeta and Zarbon. Tears were running down her face. How could Vegeta be beaten by Zarbon? She'd always thought of him as a hero; a Saiyan superman. She thought the good guy always won. But was Vegeta really the good guy? He was a better guy than the freak Zarbon.

"I can't kill him because Lord Frieza wishes to do that himself," Zarbon sighed, wanting to just end Vegeta's life. He didn't want to catch hell from Frieza. He slowly turned to Bulma, transforming back to normal before her eyes.

"Wait, can't I say goodbye before you take me?" Her lower lip quivered and she seemed to tremble.

"I see no harm in it. Just hurry up, wench." Zarbon turned his back and crossed his arms impatiently.

Bulma collapsed onto Vegeta, her necklace resting on his wounds and becoming bloody. She didn't care.

"Woman," He whispered roughly. "I will not die. Us Saiyans become more powerful after each time we're beaten to near death. This is the best thing right now," His voice seemed to grow stronger as he said the words. He didn't know why, but the pain in his body was beginning to subside. He almost felt like he was being healed. He looked down at his wounds where her necklace was lying.

"What!?" It wasn't loud, but it held a mixture of surprise and confusion. His wounds _were_ healing!

"What is it?" Bulma looked at him.

"Your necklace! It's healing me!" Vegeta exclaimed. He worked hard to keep his voice quiet to Zarbon wouldn't turn around and notice what was going on. Vegeta remembered why Bulma's mother's name had sounded so familiar now. When Doctor Briefs had been alive, he'd made her a necklace with the power of a regeneration tank in the single large sapphire. It was subjective to where it touched, but still useful at times like this.

Bulma was surprised. She suddenly remembered when she had hurt her hands and only touched the necklace with her right hand. That one had seemed to heal faster. She smiled in pure excitement. What a necklace! She touched the sapphire to each of Vegeta's wounds. In less than five minutes, he was completely healed. It was simply amazing.

Standing up, the prince gathered a ball of energy at his side.

"Oh, Zarbon," He called. The alien spun around.

"Vegeta!?" He was surprised and couldn't even brace himself for the attack. "How did you –"

"_Don't_ fuck with the Prince of all Saiyans, Zarbon," He stepped forward and launched the beam of energy at him. "_Gallick Gun!_" Zarbon's eyes widened and he screamed in fear. When the dust settled, he was on the ground with a hole through his midsection. Vegeta's whole body relaxed. Bulma was on the ground with her head in her hands. She couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen now that Frieza's henchman was dead. Would he come and retrieve her himself? Sure, Vegeta could beat Zarbon and had raised his power level greatly with the near-death experience, but Frieza had the highest power level she knew of. Needless to say, she was scared and fearing for their lives.

Vegeta squatted onto the ground to her level. "Woman?" He said uncertainly. She lifted her tear-streaked face, stroking her bloody necklace. It'd left streaks of blood on her neck and chest.

"What are we going to do, Vegeta?"

He looked like he was going to reply, but suddenly Zarbon's scouter started making noise. Vegeta picked it up hastily.

"Zarbon, you imbecile, I'm leaving without you. I've left you a pod that will fit you and the girl. There's a planet that needs purging and it's quite a while away; I've recruited Raditz for it. I'll see you on Planet Draven, and you _better_ have that girl." The transmission ended and Vegeta quickly crushed the scouter. Bulma had heard the conversation, and she sighed in relief. She was a bit upset about Raditz leaving, but being safe overpowered any feelings of sadness. She was just happy she and Vegeta were alive and well.

"I likely just saved your life," Vegeta smirked, sitting on the ground across from her, paying no attention to the dead body a few feet away.

"And I _likely_ saved yours."

After a few moments of silence, Vegeta uttered, "That was quite brave of you to sacrifice yourself for me," At first she thought he'd been saying something nice, but he continued, "Of course, it's expected of you since I am your prince and you are technically a first class warrior."

"I'm going to ignore some of that," She raised an eyebrow. "Of course I did that for you. But, first class? And can we please get rid of that body?" Bulma tried her best not to look at it.

"Your mother was first class. But you're tainted with human blood, so…" Vegeta got up, preparing to walk away. He could sense an argument coming. He loved to argue with her sometimes, but this was going to be an argument he wasn't going to enjoy.

"Shut the hell up about me being a half-saiyan! I'm as strong as Raditz is, for Kami's sake!" Her face grew hot with anger. "If you don't like it, then don't fucking talk to me, _Prince_ Vegeta. I do not need your _shit_."

"I…" To say the least, he was surprised at this outburst. Usually her face only took on an angered expression, but she'd never spoken out about the treatment she received like this until now. Her angry words only fueled his own anger.

"You don't understand, woman! I don't care that you're a half-saiyan anymore. You're _Bulma_ the first class who loves a _third class_ to me! As next in line for the throne, I can't do what I want. You don't understand because you have freedom. But everything I do, my father scrutinizes it." His anger faded away as he talked. "My brother's already a disgrace among Saiyans; how would _he_ look if he had two disgraced sons?"

"Why would you be disgraced?" Bulma asked quietly, her anger fading away as well.

"For tainting the royal line with human blood." He avoided her eyes as he said this.

There was a silence.

"You don't really think I love Raditz…do you?"

"Don't you?" He glanced sideways at her.

"He's like my big brother, Vegeta," She crossed her arms. "Nothing more."

"Hmph."

Bulma inched closer to Vegeta. "And what was that about tainting your line with human blood?" Her fingers trailed up his arm, causing gooseflesh to appear. He abruptly stood and took a few steps away from her.

"Vegeta?" Her thin eyebrows mashed together in confusion.

"Just stay away from me. I never want to see you again. You're nothing but a damn mutt." His voice trembled a bit, and Bulma's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't grasp what had just happened.

"G-Geta?" She sniffled. "What did I do?"

"Too much," He spat out. _You've made me weak_. _Whatever this feeling is, it's got to go_. In his classic Vegeta way, he flew off with no more words, taking Zarbon's body to dispose of him, leaving the heartbroken and confused sixteen year old Bulma to her own devices.

Since she'd started living on Planet Vegeta, she'd learned not to cry very much. She figured that this would be an exception, though.

Bulma cried for a long time. It was well into the night, at least midnight, when Bardock and a twelve-year-old Kakarot arrived home. Bulma was sobbing a bit loudly and she was feeling quite lightheaded.

"Hey, Bulma! Are you okay?" Kakarot was concerned. He ran over to her.

"Fine, Kakarot." She smiled rather unconvincingly.

He looked at her in disbelief. "You don't look okay."

"You wouldn't get it."

Bardock eased Bulma up and walked her into the house. Vegeta hated her, Raditz was gone, and now she had the threat of Frieza coming to get her. Her heart was broken, she realized what she should have appreciated had been in front of her the whole time, and now she'd never get to love and be loved in return.

Falling asleep almost immediately after she lie in her bed, Bulma's dreams were haunted by images of what she thought to be her imminent future.

It was two-thirty a.m. and Raditz was walking aimlessly around Frieza's ship. Lately, he'd been having trouble sleeping, but Bulma had been around to fix that with soothing songs or words. Now she wasn't around, because Frieza had wanted Raditz to purge a planet that was a whole month away. Usually it took a couple of weeks, sometimes even days to go to the planet, purge it, and return. But this certain planet was supposed to be at least two months of a round trip.

"Having trouble sleeping, hm?" Frieza swished his tail.

"Yes, Lord Frieza." Raditz turned to the ruler.

"Is it that scientist girl?" His upper lip curled.

"No. I just can't sleep." _Yes._

Knowingly, Frieza shook his head. "Zarbon overheard her saying that she hated you and she only used you to get closer to Vegeta."

Raditz crossed his arms. "She'd never say that. She and I are best friends."

"Are you really? Think of all the times she's picked that arrogant thing over you."

Well, there was a lot of times.

"And?" Raditz retorted.

"And," Frieza smiled cynically. "I know a way to make them feel as bad as you."

There was a small moment of silence. Raditz, in that instant, remembered every bad thing Bulma and Vegeta had each done. His mind was immediately made up.

"Go on."

**A/N: Suspense. Happy endings are for SHORT stories. Review, even if you only say Raditz is an evil little Saiyan.**


	9. Apology Accepted

**A/N: Important; I made a twitter for you guys to follow me! It's my fanfiction twitter; so I'll be able to tell you guys when I'm updating and even post funny comments for you guys. So, follow hiiBreezy if you'd like. **

**Review replies!**

**Writer'sFantasy ; Fabulous…just like you, girl. I'm glad you like this. Yeah, I've improved a little, but honestly, it's just what mood I'm in when I write. I don't have a set plot for this story right now because whenever I write I get new ideas and it's constantly changing. And I busted out laughing at you calling Zarbon a pedo. Lolol. Raditz does feel a little like Yamcha, hm? Gross. xD**

**Guest ; Our sweet little Raditz! Oh noo. But the dark side offered him lots of hair products (just kidding).**

**Lintu-lvr4 ; I really like Raditz…It hurts me to turn him bad. ._. Well, Vegeta is stubborn and it's not in his nature to just say he cares for her since she's not even a full Saiyan. Poor Bulma :c I'm glad you like this. I try. xD**

**KimiruMai ; Damned Raditz. Maybe he'll have a change of heart, who knows. He is in love with Bulma, after all. He really just hates Vegeta :T And he also hates Frieza, as does every Saiyan.**

**Daughterofrisingsun ; This chapter is realllly hard to write. But hm, yes, good question, very good.**

Chapter Nine – Apology Accepted

Vegeta stormed into the palace, ignoring anybody who greeted him. He was _not_ in the mood. When he finally reached his room, he kicked his boots off and took off his armor. He flopped onto his bed and relaxed for the first time all day. It was a day after he'd killed Zarbon, and Vegeta had trained all day; only stopping because the sun was starting to set. He was frustrated that even though his power level had risen, he still couldn't achieve Super Saiyan.

"Vegeta?" Somebody knocked three times.

"Leave me," He called out roughly.

Tarble opened the door anyway and closed it, crossing his arms and glaring at his older brother. Vegeta had his arms behind his head and his eyes were closed. He focused on trying to ignore Tarble's presence.

"What's your problem, Vegeta?" His voice was quiet yet powerful. Tarble had just gotten home from comforting and talking to Bulma. When Vegeta didn't answer, Tarble threw Vegeta's own boot at him with all of the force he had. Usually he wouldn't behave so rashly, but Bulma was upset, and she was his best friend. He was ashamed to have a brother who treated women so badly.

"Damn it, Tarble!" Vegeta sat up and rubbed the side of his head where his brother had hit him. He carelessly threw it back at him and missed.

"What makes you think it's okay to mess with her feelings!?" Tarble shouted at his ignorant brother.

"Who are we talking about, again?" Vegeta lied back down.

"You know _damn_ well who we're talking about,"

"Oh, the mutt? Who says I'm messing with her feelings? She has never been anything to me."

"You're lying." Tarble shook his head. "You're just afraid of what you can't understand."

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Vegeta shouted. The room seemed to shake.

"Then why are you acting like this towards her? I understand that she's not a full-blooded Saiyan, but, Vegeta…she loves you."

Vegeta's face hardened. "That means absolutely nothing to me. She doesn't seem to lo…care for me." _Vegeta, she loves you._

Tarble shrugged.

"Is that all that you came here for, brother?" Vegeta peered at him.

"No," He said a bit uneasily. "Father wishes to speak with you."

"Be gone, then."

"Remember our little _talk_." Tarble grinned and shut the door behind him as he wandered off to who knows where.

Vegeta got up and walked to the throne room where his father spent most of his time. He entered and crossed his arms.

"Ah, Vegeta." The king started.

"Yes, father?" Vegeta only wanted to sleep.

He sighed. "Now, Vegeta, you're eighteen. Since you're of age, it's time I introduced you to your future mate."

His what?

"Father, I do not wish to take a mate. You rule well without one."

Ignoring him, the king continued, "Do you remember Gin? You two used to interact with each other when you were younger."

Vegeta did remember. He remembered that he'd not been allowed to play with her because he'd got fed up with her nonstop string of words and had hit her with an energy beam. Obviously, his father did not remember this detail. Vegeta looked to the right of his father, finally noticing the now eighteen year old beauty. Her hair was long on one side, but like his own on the other. It was quite a style. She wore a simple black sleeveless shirt and grey spandex pants with the same knee-high boots Bulma wore. She was the most beautiful Saiyan female Vegeta had seen.

Bulma was still prettier.

"I'd like to choose my own mate." He wrinkled his nose at the girl.

"Well, maybe we can spend some time together before you make that decision." She purred.

"Maybe not." Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Vegeta!" His father chastised. "You two have been set to be mated since you were young. She's a first class and quite exquisite."

"Bulma's the same but better," He mumbled quietly. Even if he wasn't going to talk to her anymore, he still thought she was a piece of work. Although, he was considering apologizing. Tarble's words had gotten to him. If anyone knew Bulma perfectly, it was Tarble.

"The date for the ceremony has already been set." King Vegeta said.

"That's too fucking bad," Vegeta laughed harshly. "I will choose my own mate."

He exited without being dismissed.

Bulma was in her lab, working on replicating the necklace. She wasn't sure if it was possible. Groaning in frustration, she crumpled up the work she'd written down for it and threw it into the garbage.

To test her theories, she'd been hurting herself and then healing with the necklace all day. She was happy it didn't leave scars, because she'd probably be covered in them. With a sharp piece of metal she had lying around, she pressed the sharpest point of it into her wrist. She was so focused, a knock at the door caused her to involuntarily rake the metal up her arm. The jagged cut started leaking blood.

"Uhm, hold on."

She had misplaced the necklace, so she wrapped her arm with white gauze. She spotted the necklace, but decided to just get the door.

"Hello, Bulma Briefs, scien–" Her jaw dropped when she realized who it was and she didn't even finish her sentence.

"I know what your name is."

"I thought you never wanted to see me again?" She tenderly crossed her arms.

"I had a momentary lapse of judgment."

"What are you doing here, Vegeta?" Her voice said that he wasn't welcome. Her arm hurt like hell.

"I've come to…" He grimaced and looked down his nose at her. "Apologize."

"Took you long enough, jerk. But this doesn't mean you're off the hook–"

"What the hell happened to your arm?" Vegeta interrupted. He gingerly held it and saw the blood seeping through it, staining the white bandages dark red. He looked around the room for what could have caused the injury and saw a piece of metal with blood coating the sharp edge. He glared at her.

"Why are you hurting yourself?"

"It was an experiment…" She said, jerking her arm away from him and peeling the bandages off, immediately grabbing the necklace and pressing it to her wound. It healed up completely within a minute.

"I don't care. You're not allowed to do that anymore." He finally noticed something different about her.

"Who gave you a scouter?" He asked.

"Tarble. I'm glad I got blue." She said, cleaning up her lab and picking up her id-card to scan the door with.

"Yes…I talked to him today."

"Me, too."

"I know, he told me." He crossed his arms, blocking the doorway. Bulma fastened the necklace and tried pushing him aside.

"Ugh, move, Vegeta."

"Don't you want to hear about my day?"

"I guess so." She sighed.

"Well, I trained, Tarble yelled at me, my father told me I'm going to take a woman I don't know or care for as my mate, and then I came here."

"That's eventful…" Bulma sighed, but suddenly realizing what he said, widened her eyes.

"You're getting married!?"

"What?" He made a face.

"Err…it's the human version of taking a mate."

"Figures…" He shook his head. "But, to answer your question, no."

"Didn't you just say you were going to?" Bulma was a bit confused now.

"My father _wants _me to. But I won't."

"Why not? I'm sure she's beautiful."

"She is."

"Alright, so why not?"

"I don't…" Vegeta thought about his answer. "I don't feel the way I do about _you_ with her."

Bulma blushed. "Oh." Is that a good thing or a bad thing? She got up and went past him, closing and locking the lab's door with her card and a series of numbers.

"Eight-three-four-three-eight-two?" Vegeta said curiously. "Does it mean anything?"*****

"Uh…no." Bulma said quickly, walking out of the lab's compound. Vegeta followed her.

"I'm going home, now." Bulma said awkwardly.

"I'll escort you." Vegeta smirked.

"Alright, then…"

The two flew to Bulma's house. She stepped in and turned to say goodbye to Vegeta.

"Well…" She started awkwardly.

Vegeta surprised her with a kiss. It left her breathless.

"What was that?" Bulma asked, confused.

Instead of answering, he kissed her again. And again. And again. Things began to heat up, and neither of them was saying no. One thing led to another, a couple of steps led to Bulma's room, and a couple more to her bed.

"Vegeta, what are we…" Bulma managed.

"If you don't want to, then–" She cut him off with a hungry kiss, and they lost themselves to pain, passion, and pleasure.

Afterwards, the two lie in bed. Bulma's thoughts were all over the place, and Vegeta's were as well.

"Was this a mistake…?" She whispered.

"No," he traced the curve of her shoulder and collarbones. "What was it to you?"

"Final unity." She said thoughtfully.

"I concur."

She smiled and felt completely peaceful.

Only for about five seconds, though. She remembered the predicament he was in with his father and the girl. For one of the first times, she felt envy.

"What are you going to do about…what was her name?"

"Gin," He sighed out, tired. "I don't know. I'll just have to tell my father I've chosen my own mate."

"It'll never work." Bulma frowned.

"Maybe, maybe not." Vegeta said carelessly. "Can we sleep now? You talk too much, woman."

Bulma smiled and kissed his cheek. "No I don't, but sure,"

And the two fell asleep.

xXx

Raditz was already growing restless on Frieza's ship, spending his time walking around and sleeping. He trained, but not as hard as Vegeta or Kakarot. For a twelve year old, Kakarot was really dedicated to becoming stronger.

Taking a few more steps, Raditz reached his destination. He opened the door.

"Lord Frieza," Raditz said, greeting him.

"Ah, Raditz," He was seated, gazing out the window. "Here to continue our little talk from yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Take a seat, then."

Raditz sat in the seat across from Frieza.

"Lord Frieza, what exactly is the plan?" All he'd talked about yesterday was how hurting Bulma would hurt Vegeta more than hurting him directly would and vice versa.

Frieza laughed. "Why, of course, to kill them."

Well, that wasn't what Raditz had in mind.

**A/N: I am not happy with this chapter. Hmph. Follow me on twitter for updates about everything! I'm posting a picture of Gin (a play on the root vegetable Ginger). hiiBreezy is my twitter handle. Alright, well, review, okay?**

**BIG QUESTION: Who do you think Bulma **_**should**_** end up with? Vegeta or Raditz!?**


	10. Reality Hurts

**A/N: Follow my friend Writer'sFantasy on twitter for fanfiction updates, quotes, and fun; at TheGirlWritesIt. Also follow me on twitter for fanfiction updates and my fanart. I posted Gin, Vegeta's 'fake fiancee' on twitter not too long ago! Follow me at hiiBreezy. Okay, now review replies!**

**Smalsa ; Thank you! Hahah, KV just wants what he thinks is best for his son. Well, I asked because I wanted to know if anyone was pining for some Raditz and Bulma action. I'm glad nobody is, I like Bulma and Vegeta together quite a bit.**

**KimiruMai ; Yeah, sometimes that's true.**

**Writer'sFantasy ; LOL right. Trunks is half human, though, and since Bulma is only half human, I'm not sure that the baby would be Trunks. xD**

**Sweetgilda ; Thank you! I have a lot in mind for Raditz. It's pretty hard keeping Vegeta even a little bit in character.**

**Isatran ; Thanks for reading and reviewing. Bulma and Vegeta are just great together.**

**Elleelle ; I mostly did that because I wanted suspense. It's supposed to give everyone the big question, "Is he really going to go through with it, or is he just playing along?" Hopefully this chapter clears things up a bit!**

**Lintu-lvr4 ; Oh gosh. I can hardly imagine the chaos Vegeta killing his own father would cause lololol. Thanks a bunch for being a constant reviewer and reader!**

**LunarSinner ; Thanks bro-ham. I don't want Raditz to become this story's Yamcha, so…hm.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads this story! I love you like a love song…baby. But seriously, everyone who favorites me & my stories, everyone who reviews…you are all amazing.**

Chapter Ten – Reality Hurts

All I'd ever done was love her. Now I'm supposed to kill her?

I don't even want to hurt her. All I want to do is make her understand how I feel. How betrayed, how jealous. I don't even know if she knows how I feel for her. She must know that I have feelings for her, but is that all? Does she know that I'd do anything for her?

At first, I'd agreed to Frieza only because it'd been spur of the moment. I'd thought of all the times she'd talked of Vegeta to me, all the times she'd chosen him over me. All the times she had led me on. I thought of all the rude, low comments Vegeta was constantly saying to me, and of all the times he'd laughed as he'd punch me in training. Most of all, I was thinking of how he'd made Bulma fall in love with him, even though she was constantly stressing over him. How was he so much better than me on _everybody's_ standards?

I don't want to kill either of them. I don't. Vegeta was once my friend, a long, long time ago, and I'm in love with Bulma. I can't do it.

We're about to reach Draven, and I'm just hoping that I can clear my head by killing a few hundred unknown faces. Or however many it may be.

I walk out to where the spaceship's opening is. I want to be the first out there.

"Landing in exactly one minute." The ship's intercom crackles.

I smile. Finally, I can let my anger out. Bulma may have changed me, but not that much. I still love to feel the snapping of bones by my hand; hear the pleading cries, even if I can't understand their language. Killing seemed to be the only thing I was good at.

The doors open. I step out. The planet's small, the ground is covered in some odd white stuff. I bend down and pick some up. It's cold and melts in my hand. It's falling from the cloudy, lavender sky. Was this snow? Bulma had told me about it once. It didn't snow on Planet Vegeta. I looked up and saw nobody in my sight range. Where were all of the people? I walk forward, my boots crunching the snow and leaving footprints.

There are no buildings. There are no mountains. Where are these people?

I step forward again and I fall into a hole that I hadn't noticed before. It was deep, and I barely fit through it. I landed with a thud right onto my damn tail. Suppressing a groan of pain, I got up and wrapped it tightly around my waist. These people must live underground.

"Hello?" I called out. The inhabitants of the planet emerged. Grotesque looking creatures, they were. They seemed to come out of the rocks. Their skin was rocky and reddish brown. They had no hair. Their eyes were just black; there were no whites in them. The creepy things were freaking me out. Snickering, I raise my right hand and form a decent sized ball of energy. I see it reflected in their dark eyes.

"Keep your eye on the birdie," And I blast the ones I can see with my energy wave. They crumbled to dust. I strut through the corridors of the underground world, feeling refreshed already. More of the creatures appear. I check their power levels, and they're only at a power level of fifty.

Pathetic.

I blast them, too. It's not as much fun as it usually is, though, because they seem to be emotionless. They don't even bleed.

I sigh, flying up and out of the hole I fell into. I gather a large, powerful, humming ball of energy at my side. Suddenly, I'm not in the mood for theatrics and I don't state the name of my attack before I release it. As I do, I'm hit with the revelation that I could be doing something extremely stupid. With no time to take it back, I release all of it and head toward the ship. I'm nearly halfway and an explosion rocks the ground. I fall face first into the cold snow, quickly getting back up. I turn to look back, and I see that smoke is billowing out of the hole. Of course, I killed all of the inhabitants, but I hadn't factored in that using _that_ much energy could destroy the core of the planet, causing it to explode. Damn. Well, maybe I hadn't destroyed it. Even so, I just want to get off this freezing cold planet. My hands feel numb from these unfamiliar temperatures.

Running, I reached the ship. Frieza was standing outside of it.

"Zarbon? Zarbon, you damned fool, where in the hell are you?" He growled into his scouter.

"Lord Frieza, the purging is done." I said nervously.

"Damn it, Raditz, do you have any idea where Zarbon may be?" Frieza questioned. He seemed to be in a bad mood.

"No, I don't. Is it possible Vegeta may have overpowered him?" I blurt out. Frieza narrows his eyes. Whoops.

"No, monkey, that is not possible. Vegeta's a damn weakling." I ignore the slur. But how could Frieza think that Vegeta had a low power level? Was it possible the arrogant prince had suppressed it in the tyrant's presence? According to Bulma, it was possible. The ground shook slightly underneath my feet.

"Well, I'm ready to go. We'll have to check if Zarbon is still on Planet Vegeta. Perhaps his ship malfunctioned."

"Hm…Perhaps." Frieza walked back onto the ship and I followed. I was nearly sweating, scared that I'd be punished for being lazy about the purging because I'd eliminated all of them at once.

The ship took off. I wandered around for a bit, staying close to the windows, watching for Draven to blow up. I watched until it was out of sight. It seemed to stay in one piece.

I sighed. Another month on this ship. Just how close were Vegeta and Bulma now? Has she completely forgotten about me?

I open the door to the room Frieza usually stays in. He's sitting in a chair, looking out the window as usual. I clear my throat.

"Yes?" He glances over at me.

"Lord Frieza, I can't kill Vegeta _or_ Bulma."

Frieza looks at me, scrutinizing my face. He doesn't seem to look away for a while. Finally, he speaks.

"That's too bad." He shakes his head.

"It is?" I question.

"I'll have to do it myself." He glares at me. "I didn't particularly want to kill the girl, but I can kill them both, I suppose. You're rather trustworthy. Don't say a word about our plans, Raditz. If I find out you do, I'll give you a slow and painful death."

I gulped in fear. "When do you plan on doing this?"

"Killing the two? Oh, not until the time is right. The time is not yet right to dispose of them."

My body relaxed. Bulma wouldn't be dying soon.

I nod and he dismisses me. Finding my way to my room, I lock the door once I enter and flop onto my bed.

Somehow, I'd have to tell Bulma and Vegeta what Frieza was planning to do. Knowing Vegeta, he'd rise to the occasion and save the day, as usual. Then, what of me? I'd be left to sit back and watch the romance unfold.

I relaxed my muscles, willing myself to fall asleep. After a month, I was falling asleep without too much difficulty. I still wish she loved me, not him.

Bulma Briefs, the half-saiyan genius, with those gorgeous blue eyes and that intriguing personality.

With her in my head, I fell asleep. But even dreams fade away, and when I awoke in the morning, I was facing the cold hard reality that she'd never view me as more than a friend, a brother.

Suddenly, I was very glad I had a month to think before we reached Planet Vegeta.

**A/N: No, not OOC, because in this story, Raditz became a real softy…and even in the series, we never really knew his real personality. Review, please! Expect updates a bit more often, okay? Because I love you guys!**

**Challenge; Sing your abc's backwards while on a tightrope, riding a unicycle and patting your head. Also, you're on fire. :D Good luck with that.**


	11. I'm A Lover Not A Fighter

**A/N: Tweet me, it's at hiiBreezy. Also thank you for making this my most reviewed story so far! Thank you for all of the reviews, views, ect. You know the drill. You all know how thankful I am. Review replies.**

**SEXY LADY BULMA ; I like your name haha. Thank you, I plan on making a LOT more chapters!**

**VEGETA Is MY LOV ; Thanks for reviewing. I like Vegeta a lot, too.**

**xxSassyGirlxx ; Thank you! At first, some people didn't like it, but it looks like it's really grown on everyone. I've always loved the idea of Bulma holding her own against Vegeta, although she may have been slightly able to in the beginning, she can't now because of how strong he's grown, although she still tries. Thanks again, for reading, reviewing, and being so amazing. :D**

**Writer'sFantasy ; Lol maybe. I had different ideas in mind for their kids. I've been drawing and sketching them, and I came up with names, too.**

**Lintu-lvr4 ; Silly Raditz, causing trouble and what-not. He's just so hopelessly in love with Bulma :c**

**Daughterofrisingsun ; Yes, since Bulma and Raditz have lived in the same house for three years that seems to be how she treats him, as her older brother. Raditz is definitely loyal to her, but he wants to live, too. So who knows.**

**DaniellaDBZ4ever ; And I love you, reviewer! – said in a metroman voice – **

**LunarSinner ; Look at you, being one of my first reviewers. Oh gosh. Maybe you would fail, but as long as you tried…with third degree burns xD Interesting idea you have here. Huh. All smart-like. Maybe. Maybe not. He's still a nutterbutter.**

**KimiruMai ; Haha so true! Especially Goku, he's just a ball of love. C:**

**Thanks again, everyone! Enjoy this super short chapter. And follow my fanfic twitter or Vegeta will find you. And make you train at 300 times gravity.**

Chapter Eleven – I'm A Lover Not A Fighter

Bulma woke up the next morning, only to find Vegeta gone. No note. Nothing. She frowned, glancing around her room. Surely, she hadn't dreamt _it_…had she? She couldn't have; every detail was fresh in her mind, as if it happened only minutes ago. Pulling the covers off, she sighed in near relief. Still nude from the night's activities, Bulma stood and threw on a random pair of clothes so she could eat and take a shower. Walking out of her room and yawning, she made her way to the kitchen. When she got in there, she checked the clock and noticed it was only eight in the morning. With a frown, the genius opened the fridge and a note fell out. Confusion was written on her face as she bent to pick it up. It was in the prince's elegant script.

_Training today, woman. You better be here by eight thirty._

Flustered, Bulma ruled out eating and went straight to the bathroom for a shower. She'd been pining for a long, relaxing cleansing, but had to settle for a short and to the point one. It only took her ten minutes. She quickly blow dried her flowing, blue hair so it wasn't dripping wet, and then piled it on top of her head into a messy bun. She threw on her training clothes and made herself smell good, brushing her teeth, and grabbing an apple before she flew out the door.

Eight thirty. And it would take at least ten minutes or more to get to the training center. Damn it. Ah, well…he'd have to wait.

She flew at her highest speed. When she finally landed, her hair was completely dry and looked even crazier than it had before she took off. She took off her scouter, looking at herself in it, smoothing out her hair. When she finally walked in, it was eight fifty. Vegeta looked at her. He would have looked truly scary if he wasn't smirking.

"You kept me waiting for twenty minutes." He stood from his meditative position. "Maybe I shouldn't go easy on you."

"Eh-heh-heh…" Bulma rubbed the back of her neck. "Unnecessary!"

In a flash, he was in front of her, looking down slightly. "Just this one time, Briefs."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Vegeta."

"Why aren't you taking me seriously?!" He grimaced, stepping back and crossing his arms.

"'Cause you're just so cute!" She giggled, teasing him.

"Just shut up." He put his hand to his face and shook his head, trying to cover a light redness in his cheeks.

"What are we doing today?" She smiled, nearly bouncing with excitement.

"We're going to talk to the King today. What a treat."

"We…what?" She felt absolutely horrified.

"We'll go in a second. But…first," Vegeta scowled again. "You're a mess."

Bulma crossed her arms. "Hey, if I would have tried to look good, I would've been even later!"

"You look…" He struggled to express his opinion. "Nice, as usual – but not presentable."

"Would this help?" She let her hair out of the bun and it tumbled to her mid-back. Almost all of it except her bangs was extremely wavy, and it looked like she had styled it that way.

"Stunning." Vegeta mumbled to himself. "Let's go, then." He said a bit louder.

When the two were out of the training center, they took to the sky, enjoying the rush and the cold air on their faces. Vegeta wouldn't let her take the lead, so she was close behind him. Out of curiosity, she read his power level. Her scouter, since it was a new model, didn't short circuit once it read a high power level like the older model Raditz had. Instead, it placed the user's level and then identified person being scanned. Vegeta's was at an astonishing 110,000 without even powering up. She remembered the fight with Zarbon and his near-death experience, which had raised his power level even higher. She felt insanely weak with a power level of only 1,900. Compared to Vegeta's, it may be low, but it was actually something to brag about. Her power level was higher than Raditz's and she'd be a decent sparring partner for anyone who was willing (except Vegeta, of course. He was far too strong).

The flying was in complete silence. It would have been awkward a long time ago, but sometimes these rare silences were nice. Vegeta enjoyed them because usually Bulma never shut up, and Bulma enjoyed them because she had the chance to admire him without conversation getting in the way.

Reaching the palace, Vegeta walked in first. Again, he purely walked ahead of her, making it look like he was guiding her and not her lover. Taking charge, Bulma caught up to him and took his hand. He glared at her, but didn't move his hand away. She would have smiled and teased him if she wasn't so nervous.

Entering the throne room was nerve-wracking. Bulma made her face an emotionless mask. Vegeta let go of her hand. After they'd knelt, he crossed his arms. Bulma followed suit. From being around all of these prideful warriors, she'd picked up the habit.

"Vegeta. Briefs. What is it?" He seemed in a better mood than when Bulma usually caught him. Maybe it was because he'd just eaten breakfast.

"Remember how I'd told you I'd pick my own mate?" _And swore at you then dismissed myself?_

King Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I do," He drummed his fingers on the throne's armrest. "Go on."

"I've done so, and in such a timely fashion." Vegeta grinned sadistically and sloppily put an arm around the half-saiyan's shoulders. Bulma blushed heavily, dropping her gaze to the floor.

"Okay," The king shrugged.

Bulma snapped her gaze up.

"What?" She and Vegeta said in unison. She cast him a glare. Why had he been doubting his father's approval even though he was so adamant he'd say yes? Was this such a shock to the prince?

"On one condition," The King's eyes glinted in amusement. Vegeta stiffened, seeming to already know the condition. Involuntarily, he moved slightly in front of her.

"Yes, father?" He narrowed his eyes.

"If she can beat Gin, she can be your mate. If not, you two will never be able to speak to each other again."

Bulma glanced frantically at the one she loved. How powerful was Gin? She wasn't looking forward to finding out.

**A/N: I wanted to write more but this was a good closer, I think. I meant to post sooner, but wow school has made me busy. Just thought you guys'd like to know that I just put blue in my hair. It's like shiny, midnight blue. Super pretty.**

**The last person you played as in a video game is your partner in a zombie apocalypse. Mine is Goku as a child. How do you fair?**


	12. The Fight For Love

**A/N: Follow my twitter, at hiiBreezy. I post pictures, sneak peeks, and I tell you exactly when things will be posted!**

**Review replies.**

**KimiruMai ; I've never watched Bleach. But everyone likes it so maybe I'll give it a try. :T**

**Writer'sFantasy ; That…that would be horrible…and if she had that many babies…oh god why o.O**

**Sweetgilda ; Haha, well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's longer than the last two so it should be a little interesting.**

**Lintu-lvr4 ; Thanks! Enjoy c:**

**Daughterofrisingsun ; Well, it's a good thing that he's been training her for three years. He has literally taught her almost everything he knows, and she taught him some things, too.**

**Thanks, guys! I'm super grateful for all the reviews I've received, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to read this story.**

Chapter Twelve – The Fight For Love

"No! That is not happening." Vegeta crossed his arms and scowled at his father.

"Yes, it is. If you want her as your mate, she has to prove that she's worthy."

Bulma stood in her place, stroking the cold necklace. Thinking back to her experiments, she knew it'd only work if it was directly on a wound, so that wouldn't save her unless she wanted to make herself vulnerable. She was silent while the king and prince argued.

"She is worthy. I'd rather she didn't fight that sorry excuse for a first class Saiyan, Gin, though." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Vegeta! Do not use such words," King Vegeta crossed his legs. "Be back here tomorrow, ready for your fight. I'll personally escort you both to the arena."

"What? I have to fight her in an arena?" Bulma wrinkled her nose. Wasn't that a little…barbaric?

He looked at her as if she were stupid. "Yes. It's the only place that can hold all of our people who wish to view your fight."

Oh, so now the fight was public? Bulma tensed. Vegeta put his hand on her arm as if to soothe her.

"She'll be back tomorrow and more than ready." He smirked, confident in his future mate's strength and fighting techniques. After all, he was her teacher. Her losing would be a direct insult to him.

"Hopefully." The King flashed a smile and the two departed, heading back to the training center.

"Do you really think I can do this?" Bulma looked nervously at Vegeta, who had let her fly right next to him this time.

There was a short pause before he answered. "Yes."

"Is she stronger than me?" Her bright blue eyes searched his face.

"You're actually pretty evenly matched, but my father nor she knows that."

"Oh."

There was a long silence. Bulma and Vegeta reached the training center and he opened the door for her.

"What should I do?" She asked as she paced.

"You and I will train in the gravity room."

Bulma sighed. "Okay, but it won't do anything but make me sore, Vegeta."

Frustrated he crossed his arms. "You're right. Well, then, let's spar. Just you and I."

Bulma nodded and powered up a bit, getting into her stance for the fight.

"Ready, Set– " Vegeta started.

She wasn't prepared; seeing as though he hadn't said go. When he came up behind her and knocked her to the ground, she was too surprised to catch herself and instead twisted, falling onto her back. Wincing, she glared at him.

"Expect the unexpected." He smirked, looming over her. She continued to pout. With a chuckle, he uncharacteristically kissed her cheek and stood up, offering her his hand. Bulma smiled, but decided against grabbing his hand at the last second. Getting up by herself, she received a smile from Vegeta.

"Good job. I would have thrown you across the room." His small half smile reached his eyes.

"Learned from the best." She shrugged.

"Let's try again," He stepped back a few paces, and got into a fighting stance.

"Three, two, one, go." Bulma made the first move, feinting a straightforward punch, but phasing behind him and bringing her elbow down on his head. She quickly jumped away from him.

"You could do better. Although it was a surprise, Gin may anticipate it."

Bulma and Vegeta trained for a while longer, until the two were sweating and tired. Vegeta seemed fine, but Bulma was worn out. She collapsed onto the hard training center floor when Vegeta concluded the session.

"Get up, woman." He crossed his tan, muscular arms.

"Ugh," She groaned.

Sighing heavily, the prince crossed the room to where she was and picked her up in his arms. She was surprised such a powerful man could be so gentle. She felt like a porcelain doll in his grasp.

"You'll kick her pathetic, whore ass tomorrow."

"I hope so. I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't allowed to see you."

He glanced at her as he took flight. "Why do you care?"

"Vegeta. Really? You don't know why I care? I care because I care about you. Why else would I be willing to risk my life fighting some powerful, first class?"

He shrugged. There was another silence.

"What about Raditz?" Vegeta asked suddenly.

"What about him?"

He didn't offer more explanation. He only gave her a look.

"I think of him as my big brother, nothing else. There were a few times I…considered him," She gauged his reaction. He seemed a little surprised, but she couldn't tell. "But it was always you, even when I knew you were merely dealing with me."

"Hmph."

He didn't offer his own opinion. He was silent as he flew her home. Bulma sighed, nearly falling asleep; the ride was smooth and Vegeta was _so warm_. Her head rested on his chest and shoulder as sleep overtook her. Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her. They were almost to her house. Couldn't she have waited?

He landed lightly as gently as possible, but he jostled her slightly in the process. She woke slowly, yawning and stretching out a bit. She looked up, her eyes catching his.

"I had a nice two minute nap."

"I see."

He didn't put her down; instead, Vegeta held onto her, with one arm, opening the door with his free hand, closing it behind him. He carried her to her room and lay her down onto her bed.

"Sleep well. I'll come for you in the morning." He turned to exit. Bulma scowled.

"Ah-em."

Turning around, his eyebrows rose. "What is it, woman?"

"No hug? Or parting kiss?" She pouted, still laying down and looking quite comfortable.

Taking the few steps to her bed, he bent down and kissed her. The kiss seemed different to Bulma; it was as if he thought it was going to be their last.

"Better?" The prince asked as he stood up.

"Much." She smiled at him.

With no more words, he exited her house and flew back to the palace for some much needed rest of his own.

Though Bulma fell asleep after she took a hot bath, her dreams were nightmares of fears that were embedded deep inside her head. Frieza, Gin, losing Vegeta, losing everyone, her mother and father's deaths, the approval of Vegeta's father.

Overall, although she slept for a long time, she woke up feeling more tired than she was before she fell asleep. Maybe she was only mentally fatigued, but it still took its toll.

After she put on her armor, she tied her hair tightly into a bun high on her head so it couldn't be used as leverage against her. She put on her scouter, necklace, and boots last. She felt like she could win. That maybe, just maybe, she'd have a shot at gaining true happiness for a while before Frieza returned and realized that his main henchman was dead.

Bulma ate a large breakfast, still feeling hungry afterwards. When she was completely done getting ready, she heard a knock at the door. Why didn't he just barge in? How could someone so arrogant be too polite to just come in?

Opening the door, she forced a smile for the handsome prince in front of her. The two took off, reaching the palace in what seemed like seconds. Everything was going so fast for Bulma; she was just wishing it'd go by slower.

The King greeted them when they reached the throne room hand-in-hand.

"Ah, off we go." Bulma had to stop herself from begrudging her possible "father-in-law". His whole attitude was just too cheery; as if he knew something the two of them didn't.

The arena wasn't too far from the palace, and the King's royal guards escorted all of them there. Bulma didn't let go of Vegeta's hand the whole time; she took deep breaths to calm herself down. Upon reaching the arena, she saw a female also being escorted to the other side. Bulma gulped.

As King Vegeta sat down, the prince had to as well. Before he let go of her hand, he leaned down and gave her a hug, whispering something in her ear.

"_Suppress your power_."

Bulma nodded as he straightened up, going to his seat. Bulma suppressed her power to fifty, which seemed good enough. As the guards escorted her to the center of the arena, she looked around. Hundreds of Saiyans were in the stands, growing louder by the second. They loved a good fight, and Bulma was hoping to be able to show them one. Whilst scanning the crowd, she noticed Nappa, who in turn noticed her gaze. He smiled and gave her a wink. Bulma turned her head in confusion.

The arena itself was rather barbaric. The ground was hard-packed dirt, with large stones in some places. A few of the stones were stained red with blood. It was of good size; Bulma tried to gauge exactly how big it was, but she couldn't. The guards stopped, immediately dispersing and flying to the King. Bulma was no more than six feet away from Gin. The Saiyan gave her a chilling smile. Bulma lifted her chin up and smiled back.

"Gin and Bulma! Shake hands!" King Vegeta bellowed.

Bulma put out her right hand. Gin walked closer to her and grasped it tightly and Bulma tried not to wince in pain.

"Now ten paces away from each other, back to back."

They finished that and turned around. There was an evil glint in Gin's eyes.

"Three! Two! One! _Fight_!"

Gin was suddenly behind her, putting her hands together and hitting her over the head. Bulma fell forward, but caught herself in time and twisted in the air, hovering, landing a kick to Gin's face. She straightened up and hopped back a bit, waiting for her to make the next move.

"You're only at a power level of fifty? Ha!" She snickered, her hair ruffling in the breeze. "But I'll give it to you, that was a good kick. Too bad it'll be your last."

Bulma glared at her, powering up only slightly. Gin rolled her eyes at the girl, phasing in front of her and kicking her into the air. She phased right above her and punched her straight to the ground.

"Ah!" Bulma winced in pain.

"Hahaha! Believe me, it gets better." Gin picked Bulma up by her armor punched her in the face, narrowly avoiding her scouter. Bulma punched Gin in the side as best as she could while in a position like this. It caused Gin to involuntarily drop her. Bulma was sick of being at such a low power level, of feeling so vulnerable. She back-flipped away from the older yet slightly shorter Saiyan and powered up to her full power, and even a little higher.

Bulma's scouter read Gin's power level. It was 2,000. Bulma rolled her eyes, believing the extra one hundred meant nothing. Gin read Bulma's as well.

"How did you-?" She was cut off by Bulma's fist punching her in the mouth, once, twice, three times. Without giving her time to counter it, Bulma caught her leg and spun her around, throwing her into one of the large boulders. Gin it head first. Blood trickled from her mouth and the rock looked like it had split.

"You're right, Gin, it has gotten better." Bulma picked her up and tossed her into the air, kicking her to the other side of the arena. Although Bulma didn't enjoy fighting as much as the average Saiyan, she was enjoying this. It still felt a bit wrong to hurt her, but she was gradually getting over it.

"Come on, you fucking mutt. Come at me." Gin sneered, standing up and beckoning her with her hands.

"I'm not a mutt!" Bulma growled.

"Then what the hell are you?" She laughed.

"The half-saiyan who's beating your ass." Bulma smiled and phased in front of her. The two engaged in a punching and kicking match, Bulma landing more blows than Gin was. They took to the sky when Gin kicked her into the air. She feinted punching her, but grabbed Bulma's tail. She gasped in pain.

"L-let go!" Bulma pleaded, completely powerless.

"I don't think so." Gin said sweetly.

"That's a dirty trick!"

"I know." Gin then tossed her into a rock across the arena. The crowd was going wild. It was the most interesting match they'd watched in a while. Vegeta was on the edge of his seat, watching every moment of the fight. He was concerned that Bulma wasn't going to win.

"Father, can we stop the match now?"

"I don't think so." He was entertained.

"She'll be fine, brother." Tarble smiled.

Bulma was up against the rock, wrapping her tail around her waist as it should have been the whole match. She gingerly felt the back of her head and blood was seeping from the wound. She wiped the blood off onto her armor. At first, the adrenaline rush was enough to keep the pain at the back of her mind. Now, all of the damage done to her was at the forefront of her thoughts. Her whole body felt heavier. She moved slower.

Getting up, she faced Gin. If she lost, would that mean she had been simply defeated, beaten into submission? Or did that mean that she was dead?

"Ready to die, mutt?" Gin cracked her knuckles.

So death it is.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I didn't feel good today so I stayed home from school. I managed to do a lot of this chapter and post on twitter! Don't forget to follow me at hiiBreezy. I'll love you forever. I might follow back, but probably if it's your fanfiction twitter. I don't want to make you feel awkward, following your personal. :T DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I love you guys!**


	13. Near Death Experience

**A/N: I'm extremely sorry for this late update. Just a quick warning, this story has a bit of bad language. I'm sorry. :l This chapter is fluff, some of it is filler…but I promise the rest of the chapters will be amazing. I love you all. Follow my twitter, please (hiiBreezy). I update you guys and stuff. Review replies!**

**KimiruMai ; Yeah! Woo! :D**

**isa . Tran .3 ; I love you too! Haha, here it is. Thanks (I had to seperate your pen name a bit)!**

**LunarSinner ; continued. Glad you liked it. Thanks. C:**

**Guest ; here's the new chapter :D**

**Writer'sFantasy ; Oh noez. D: humans have a power level of four, I believe, so…**

**Daughterofrisingsun ; I'm glad you liked it! I was scared they weren't good enough. I'm sorry this update took so long!**

**Lintu-lvr4 ; I've been thinking about that for a while, actually. I don't know. It'd be new, I suppose. She's not strong enough yet, though.**

**Vegeta's wifey ; I'm glad you like this story! Yes, turning her super Saiyan is an idea I'm fond of. You never know. She has the ability to, and since a female has never went SSJ before, I can manipulate the idea. I like your suggestion with Vegeta, Raditz, and Bulma. I may do something of a variation of that.**

**Elleelle ; that's true. He's a wise King. :T**

**Thanks again for the support and reviews. Now please enjoy this fluffy chapter (insert emoticon heart here).**

Chapter Thirteen – Near Death Experience

Gin brought her fist down on Bulma's face. She saw it coming, but her reaction was delayed and she fell down.

"Giving up already?" Gin leaned down and her face was inches from Bulma's. Glaring, Bulma kicked her in the stomach and Gin stumbled backward with a gasp.

"Oh, you're going to pay." She growled, standing up. Gin slammed her fist into Bulma's face, her stomach; anywhere she could land a hit. Bulma was losing her will to fight. She wasn't sitting back and taking it, but she couldn't move to retaliate.

Stepping back, Gin pouted. "It's no fun when you don't struggle."

With the last reserves of her strength, Bulma stood up shakily.

"You're a sick person," Bulma spat. "Why do you want to win this?"

"Well," She tapped her chin and looked upward. "Maybe because he's a prince?"

Bulma shook her head and sighed. While Gin was still absorbed in herself, Bulma kicked her in the chin. A smooth punch to the right cheek resulted in more blood to come from her opponent's mouth. The last move she was able to get in was a punch to the left cheek that wasn't nearly as perfect as the first punch.

"I'm so sick of you!" She shouted, her voice going up an octave. "I'm going to get rid of you right now!"

The older girl stood back and prepared a ball of energy. Bulma's eyes widened. She was really going to die this quickly? Panicking, she looked over to where Vegeta was. His eyes were wide and he looked like he was in the middle of getting up. She frowned and looked away, back to Gin. The ball seemed to be shimmering and pink. Bracing herself for the collision, she shut her eyes tightly and crossed her arms in an x.

Although everything had finally just went right, she was going to die. Her love for Vegeta meant nothing; love can't save you from death. What were her last words to him? She hadn't even said she loved him; he hadn't exactly said as much, either. At least she could tell he valued her. Time seemed to tick by slower. Her muscles were tensed and she wished she had enough strength to go out fighting, not just cowering in fear.

Suddenly, there was a sound of confusion from the crowd. Bulma didn't dare open her eyes.

"I swear, if you fucking aim that at her I will personally kill you. I am not above harming anyone who wants to end her life."

Bulma's eyes opened widely and she was in shock. The prince was standing in front of her, his flame-like hair illuminated by Gin's energy ball. With a nervous cough, she released the energy into a nearby rock.

Vegeta turned around and held his hand out to Bulma. She took it and he hoisted her to her feet, unclasping her necklace with his other hand and using it on her wounds.

"What the hell were you thinking? Why didn't you move out of the damn way?" He asked crossly.

"I was…in shock, I suppose." She frowned. What a disgrace to him she must be. She couldn't even win a fight with another female.

"You would have died." His voice broke. The arrogant prince averted his eyes.

Sensing that the fight was over, the crowd dispersed quickly. The king clapped slowly.

"I'm proud of you, my son. That is exactly what I wanted you to do." He beamed at his eldest son who was very confused.

"What…?" He didn't like not being in on something.

"You see, I wanted to see if you cared for her enough to step into her fight. At first, you were cocky and thought she'd be the winner. But I watched you as the fight progressed, and you were worried. I have never seen you worried before, Vegeta. When you stepped in to stop her from dying…well, I knew she was worthy of being your mate."

Putting Bulma's necklace back on her, Vegeta picked her up in his arms and flew to the King's side, leaving Gin to be escorted out. Gin was furious, but she could do nothing about it. Bulma was relieved she didn't have to fight anymore.

"Enough of this." Vegeta sighed heavily.

"Welcome to the family, Bulma." The King's smile was genuine. Bulma smiled back. "But, try to keep this from Frieza."

Nodding knowingly, Bulma relaxed into Vegeta's arms. She just wanted to sleep, or maybe go work in the lab.

"Hey, Bulma, it's going to be great having you as a sister!" Tarble smiled sweetly.

"I swear…" Vegeta blushed a bit. He didn't like his relationships so public.

"It's okay, 'Geta." Bulma patted his arm.

"It's…it's Prince _Ve_geta, damn it, woman!" He set her down and crossed his arms, putting on an angry face.

"Actually," Tarble said thoughtfully. "Since she's to be your mate, she can call you what she wishes."

Vegeta refused the urge to snap at his brother. He didn't want the girl to get any ideas; next thing you know, she'd be calling him something even worse than 'Geta.

Bulma yawned, and Vegeta sighed.

"Well, we're going to depart. We need to move all of her property so she can stay with me tonight." Vegeta smirked evilly.

"Uh, I'm moving?" Bulma blinked.

"Yes. Father, send over a few people. The job would be done much faster."

The King nodded and the pair left. Vegeta didn't mind going slow, because he knew even though the necklace healed physical wounds, it wouldn't heal anything mentally. She was exhausted even though she wasn't physically tired.

"You know," Vegeta broke the silence after they were about halfway to her house. "You did pretty well. That was your first fight."

A raw compliment from the prince? "Wow, tha –"

"Although, you were sloppy with all of your moves and you could have dodged on numerous occasions. What happened to all of my teachings? Why did you let her see your full power level?" He interrupted.

"Wow, thanks." She sighed.

"You didn't want to kill her, hm?" He pointed out.

"I'm not comfortable with the thought yet." She said sarcastically.

A silence ensued for the rest of the way home. There was a sort of lingering tension between them. He seemed slightly angry with her, but she tried to let it slide. If it was really bothering him, he'd say something.

Bulma landed first, her legs feeling rather weak. She scowled. The necklace was only good for healing injuries. You still felt all of the soreness afterward.

Vegeta landed next to her and crossed his arms. He glowered down at a certain young Saiyan.

"Hey, Vegeta! What's up?" Kakarot smiled widely.

"Collecting Bulma's things." He said through his teeth.

"What? Bulma's leaving? Aw, man, I'm gonna miss you, B."

"I'll miss you too, Kakarot." Bulma laughed, stepping forward and ruffling his hair. He was like a little brother to her; just as Raditz was like the older brother she'd never had.

"Raditz is gonna miss you a whole bunch! Will you come and visit us sometimes, Bulma?" Kakarot looked at Bulma hopefully. Vegeta clenched his jaw and his expression grew dark. Jealousy seemed to be radiating from him. Whenever the name Raditz was uttered, he'd get rather angry.

"I'll visit you guys. You're all like _family_ to me." She said pointedly.

"Enough small-talk!" Vegeta snapped. "Let's grab your things." He pulled Bulma into the house by her arm.

"Geez Vegeta, ouch. Don't forget that you're way stronger than me."

He glanced at her, loosening his grip. "Your power level is higher, too."

Near death experience. "Oh."

Upon reaching Bulma's room, Vegeta opened the door and pulled her in the room.

"I don't really have a lot to take." She sighed.

"So you won't be needing me, then?" Nappa crossed his arms.

"Ah!" Bulma shrieked, turning around.

"Ah…he sent _you_." Vegeta turned, as well, and crossed his arms. Bulma rubbed the sore spot on her arm where Vegeta'd been tugging her.

"Of course he did, Vegeta! Who else has guns like these and can transport heavy items?" He flexed his muscles, smiling in Bulma's direction.

"Everyone." Vegeta replied flatly.

"Aw, don't be like that Vegeta," He grimaced, but soon perked up again. "So, you ended up with this whore, huh? I thought Raditz was gonna get 'er, but I guess you fucked her first, hm?"

"Nappa, I promise you, if you dare speak like that in the presence of a lady again, I will break you," The prince started. "And don't slander the name of your future queen. Of course she'd never be with somebody like Raditz, you ignorant fool."

The bald Saiyan shrugged.

Bulma glared at him. She still didn't like him.

The three gathered Bulma's miscellaneous items. Nappa hadn't really been needed, but they undertook the journey to the palace and arrived after what seemed like a long time. It always felt like a long expedition to Bulma, but it was one she wouldn't need to make for a while.

The three carried the items to Vegeta's quarters and placed them where they needed to be. Nappa left once that was done, and Bulma sat down onto the bed she and Vegeta now shared. He sat down beside her, pulling her down onto the bed so they were both lying. Propping himself up on an elbow, he looked down at her.

"Hi," She smiled faintly.

"Hello." He smirked back.

"How are you?" Bulma pulled at his arm and he shifted so he was looming over her.

"Better."

"Good." She kissed him. The kiss was quite joyful, and it had Bulma smiling when it ended.

Everything was perfect. She had her prince. Nothing could tear them apart.

Except Frieza's return. That could put a damper on everything.

The thought occupied her mind for a few moments, but she let it go. Nothing was going to ruin her mood.

"I'm going to take a shower," Bulma smiled slyly. "Join me?"

**A/N: Okay, next chapter is a sort of fast forward to when Frieza comes…because this chapter is before the last one (time-wise). I'm sorry this may not have been the chapter you thought it'd be, and I'm sorry that it's so late. I've had this idea in mind for a while now.**

**Also, I'm going to be writing another story. It'll also be an A/U, but it'll be super amazing. Just saying. It probably won't come out for another month, because I want to make sure it's decent.**

**Review!~**


	14. False Love

**If any of you are artists, or love me a little…make some fanart for this story (referencing me as the author of course). If you wanna. Just a suggestion. I do it all the time.**

**A/N: Follow at hiiBreezy for updates and stuff. I'm all about twitter. Thanks so much for the story follows and favorites! If your friends like DBZ, make them read this. Then share it everywhere cause we all want me to make other people fall in love with this story~ Nao, review replies.**

**SKVBJDHDJS ALMOST ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS I LOVE YOU.**

**KimiruMai ; You must love me because you're like one of the first people all the time. Dads are crazy, they certainly would do things like that.**

**Lintu-lvr4 ; Thanks! I'm glad it surprised you. Well. Raditz wouldn't want to incriminate himself, so…yeah.**

**Writer'sFantasy ; Actually, I'd rather not end this story so quickly. It will be going on for sooo much longer, don't worry. *revives you* Yeees, new fanfic, B/V, and they'll both be human. Human, I tell you. Eh, my phone's fine. I let it soak in rice xD**

**Isa . tran . 3 ; Thanks so much! When I actually get around to putting the new story together, I hope you'll read it c:**

**Daughterofrisingson ; Yes he did o: Sneaky King Vegeta. :T**

**Bulma HalfSaiyan ; What a lovely name! Hehehe. I'm making you guys a lot more chapters.**

**DBZgirl ; Thanks, I'm glad you love it! It's pretty great you feel for Raditz; don't worry, he'll be happy someday. I love updating and writing for you guys, so, of course I update quick. I dislike it myself, as a fellow reader, when authors post late. As for the idea of Bulma going Super Saiyan, I've wanted to. All I can do is hope for the right moment for her to shine. She's the most powerful female on planet Vegeta..so..I think you were addressing THIS idea, right? Bulma going super?**

**Saiyanprincess ; Thank you so much! That made me smile. The whole point of this story is to let loose my own imagination and keep you guys entertained. Thanks for reading and just being amazing!**

**DamonaVeggie ; I also love Raditz-kun c: I originally wanted to make this Bulma and Raditz but I love her and Veggie too much to do that. :T I can find him a girl, but it's so much work. Meh. He's lucky I like him xD jealous vegeta is cute vegeta~**

**Thanks again to ALL of you. This chapter is 2,194 words, but my A/N takes up a lot…Review, my loves. Let's get the reviews…OVER NINE THOUSAND! Just kidding. 100 will suffice.**

**Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT, but I DO own this story and the concept. Please be original.**

Chapter Fourteen – False Love

Frieza was to return with Raditz in about an hour. Bulma was ecstatic; Vegeta couldn't care less. He detested that she was happy because of him.

It had been two months since the fight. Gin was not allowed anywhere near the elites or Bulma for fear she'd lash out in anger. Vegeta was extremely protective of his mate-to-be.

"I'm still not happy about this, woman," The prince pouted.

"Vegeta, it'll divert his attention from our relationship," She kissed his cheek. "Tarble comes up with the greatest plans."

_**Flashback**_

"No, I like tea more than wine. I just drink the wine because everyone else does." Bulma shrugged, sitting in her and Vegeta's room with the two Saiyan princes.

"At our next big meal, just request tea, then. Nobody really cares if you don't drink the wine." Tarble laughed.

Frowning, Bulma responded, "Our next big meal is with Frieza next week."

"Don't fret," Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"How are we supposed to cover up our relationship, Vegeta?" Bulma snapped.

"Act like you don't know me!" He retorted.

"Impossible." She shook her head.

"Well," Tarble started slowly, trying to stop the brewing fight. The lovers glared at him. "Raditz is coming to the meal, as well. A sort of welcome home dinner."

"And?" Vegeta said blankly. Bulma smiled a bit.

"We could present Bulma and Raditz as affectionate towards one another." Tarble rushed the words out.

"You're serious?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, when he exits the ship, what if Bulma ran up to him and kissed him? That'd make Frieza think twice."

"No fucking way, Tarble." Vegeta crossed his arms. His mate? Kissing another man? No way in hell was _that_ happening.

"No, Vegeta, I like his idea." Bulma put her hand on his shoulder.

"Probably because you want to kiss the filthy third class," He mumbled. She smacked him.

"Throughout his whole visit, you'd pay no attention to Vegeta, and he'd pay none to you. Your eyes would only be for Raditz. He would just assume the change was on your own. When he left, you and Vegeta were in a fight."

"It's not happening. Woman, I am not allowing you to do this." The prideful, protective prince growled.

Bulma's face hardened. "Don't tell me what to do,"

"Now you've done it," Tarble sighed.

"I will. Because if you go through with Tarble's plan, I swear, it will just end badly."

"If you try and stop me, it'll allude to the relationship we're trying to hide. So don't be an idiot."

"You…" He glared coldly at her.

"It's okay, really." She kissed him, grossing out her brother-to-be. "You know I don't like Raditz that way."

Vegeta slightly loosened up. "I still don't give you permission to do it."

_**End Flashback**_

"Why did his plan have to include you kissing Raditz?" Vegeta grabbed Bulma by the waist and pulled her close. They weren't wasting the little amount of alone time they had left before their time away from each other.

"Oh, I don't know." Bulma sighed. She gingerly hugged him.

Both of their scouters went off. It was a written message.

GATHER EARLIER THAN EXPECTED

The four words made Bulma frown and look to the one she loved. Suddenly, a thought popped into her head.

"Oh, Kami, Vegeta!" She yelped as they began to fly to the landing zone. "What about Zarbon?"

Vegeta shrugged. "He's gone and there's nothing that can change that."

"I guess so."

Silence. Bulma's mind was churning. She couldn't do anything but hope the plan worked.

Upon arriving, Vegeta and Bulma parted ways immediately without even a backwards glance. It couldn't be risked.

Vegeta took his place by his father and brother. Bulma stood with Kakarot and conversed with him, not actually interested. She was more anxious. All the sixteen year old girl wanted to do was get through the day without arousing suspicion. She suspected that things would go bad, though.

Minutes passed. Soon enough, the sound of a space ship beginning to land was heard, and the atmosphere grew tense. The talking stopped. Eyes were searching for the evil creature's ship. Bulma spotted it and her heart began to beat faster. As other people noticed it, the tension increased. A reassuring look from their King calmed the crowd down.

The enormous ship landed. Across the aisle, Saiyans were kneeling. Bulma decided she, too, would kneel.

The ships doors opened. Frieza stepped out and exited faster than usual. Instead of going through his usual routine, he walked up to the royals who kneeled with hurt pride.

"Where's Zarbon, you chimpanzees?"

Vegeta struggled to keep a smirk off of his face.

"Lord Frieza, he attempted to take my life, so I took his." His voice was so innocent when he said the words, it was almost completely believable that the only reason was such.

"Stand." Frieza growled angrily. The three stood.

"He was disposable. I just didn't know a monkey was capable of disposing of my right hand man." A cold, sarcastic smile fell upon his features.

"I didn't know your _right hand man_ was so weak."

Frieza grimaced slightly and quickly turned away from him, his tail slapping him with a force that caused the prince to grunt. Bulma felt his power level rise and fall within a split second. Just as he turned to the crowd, a tall, muscular Saiyan with spikey, black, flowing hair exited the ship. Bulma mustered up her confidence and shot up from her kneeling position, putting on her happiest face and willing tears to her eyes. She ran to Raditz and placed her arms around him, knocking her confused friend back by an inch with the impact.

"Oh, Raditz, I missed you so much!"

"Bulma? I, uh, missed you too, but that was out of line…"

"Oh, just shut it." She smiled and kissed him, closing her eyes. She was an old pro at kissing and surprised him with her skills. His eyes were wide at first, but they closed quickly and he enjoyed the unexpected moment. How long had he wanted this? Why was it finally happening; she and Vegeta really hadn't made up? He tossed the thoughts aside and enjoyed her warm, soft lips against his own.

The prince paid it no mind, yet he still couldn't help hearing the noises their lips made and the sheer joy in his mate's voice when she'd seen him. Surely that was all part of the act, right?

Frieza laughed, noticing how the relationship had changed in two months. He was slightly disappointed he had nobody to use against Vegeta, but he figured it wouldn't have mattered anyway. He'd get a fight from Vegeta when the time was right.

Yet, though Bulma was convincing, Frieza couldn't help but doubt the charade. He was a smart man, and if he was being fooled, somebody was going to die.

Bulma pulled away shyly, and Raditz put a hand on her side, right on one of her curves. It seemed to say, "She is mine, if you touch her, you die". Not that Raditz could really kill anyone. Hell, Bulma had a higher power level than he did, now.

"Well, it's quite nice to see you've chosen such a _fine_ young man." Frieza smiled in false sweetness. "Both of you, to your spots, then."

Bulma and Raditz walked to an empty spot and kneeled close together. The tyrant walked slowly down the row and when he finally reached the end, he stopped and put his arms behind his back.

"I look forward to having dinner with the elite monkeys, the mutt, and the third class tonight. Oh, what fun it shall be." Smiling, he pressed a button on his scouter and his fat pink henchman waddled out of the ship. With a few racial slurs, the two exited. Once their power levels faded far enough away, Bulma and Vegeta relaxed, breathing deeply. Bulma's attention was soon diverted towards Raditz who helped her up.

"Bulma…" He smiled. Her sparkling blue eyes drew him in like the ocean's tide.

"How was your mission?" She beamed back at him.

"Good. Why didn't you contact me? I see you've got a scouter."

She glanced at Vegeta for a split second. "I was…busy."

"Ah, I know. Lab work."

"Sure." Bulma laughed. "So, what do you want to do until dinner, Radish?"

"Well," He sighed. "I'd actually like to speak to you and Vegeta."

Bulma froze up. "Now?"

"Yes."

The two walked to Vegeta before he exited the landing area.

"Yes, Bulma and third class?" The prince said as they approached.

Raditz rose one of his eyebrows. Vegeta never called her by her name. "I have urgent news that needs to be kept confidential."

Sighing, Vegeta led them to a relatively safe, out of earshot, nearby place. Bulma stood next to Raditz, and the tall, muscular warrior put an arm around her. Vegeta fought hard not to punch him.

"I was speaking with Frieza," Raditz started. "And he told me how he wished to kill the two of you," He paused, letting the information sink in. "He also said that if I told anybody, he'd kill me."

"What? Why the two of us?!" Bulma yelped quietly, her panicked eyes looking to her mate. His eyes met hers if only for a fraction of a second. His expression was reserved, slightly pained, extremely jealous.

"He thinks you two are in love," Raditz snorted. "He wanted to use you against each other, that's why he sent Zarbon."

"Vegeta and I? In love?" Bulma blushed, giving him a knowing look. He smirked characteristically at her. "What a preposterous idea."

"Yes…very," Raditz looked at them suspiciously. "He said he wouldn't kill you this visit…but Vegeta, have you become super Saiyan yet?"

Vegeta stared at him blankly.

"I'll take that as a no." The younger, far less powerful Saiyan laughed.

"Oh, no…" Bulma sighed as Vegeta powered up to his full power; actually, with his bad temper, it increased even further. The flare of ki around him was blue, yet it was sprinkled with flecks of gold. Raditz's old model scouter was beeping and the numbers rapidly increased.

"195,628…No, wait! 199,482!" Raditz floundered. "This c-can't be! Vegeta, your power level! It's…" Before he could get the final reading, the scouter shattered.

Bulma sighed, pressing a button on the side of her scouter. "His final power level is 209,284."

"My scouter…" Raditz pouted.

"I'll get you a new one, Radish." She smiled and patted his arm.

"Impressed?" He flexed his muscles, winking at Bulma when Raditz wasn't looking.

"How could you have…oh, the fight with Zarbon? You're close to becoming a Super Saiyan, aren't you?"

"Of course, you blasphemous fool." The humming energy around the Saiyan prince was subsiding. Bulma was proud of him, but she couldn't show it. She smiled at him, but her smile spoke legions. He crossed his arms as he completely powered down and smirked.

"When he tries to kill me? I'll be ready." Vegeta walked away.

Raditz mumbled lowly, "Arrogant bitch,"

Bulma slapped her pretend 'boyfriend'.

"What?" He smiled. Raditz's smile was contagious and she smiled back at him.

"Nothing. Wanna go…um…" Bulma searched for the words. If she took him to his house, he'd realize not only was her room bare, but that she'd moved out and lived with the prince in his suite.

"We can just go to the house for a while, if you want. Sit outside on the rocks." He took her hand.

Sighing, she replied, "Sure. That sounds good enough."

Bulma was about to take off, but Raditz being the gentleman he is, insisted that she let him carry her. Laughing, she agreed and they took off. In no time the pair was sitting on top of the large, flat topped boulders in front of Bulma's old home. For a while, they made small-talk, but Bulma felt extremely awkward. How could she be this…intimate with Raditz though she felt nothing for him? He was like her brother, yet there she was, kissing him and making him believe he'd captured her heart. In reality, she'd never have kissed him and would much rather be with her prince.

How selfish was she to be using this man, one she _did_ care for (yet in a different way), for her own needs, her own selfish needs. She felt as if she were as heartless as the tyrant Frieza; leading the hopelessly in love fool to believe she had fell for him. All so she could discard him as soon as the alien left and then elope with her mate, the future king.

How horrible. She felt completely horrible. This man loved her and she was lying to him. Even though she loved him, too, she didn't love him as more than her friend. Oh, how she hated to hurt him…

"Bulma?" Raditz's smile faltered. "Are you alright, bloomers?"

"What? I'm fine," She forced a smile.

"You sure?" He gave her a hug and she hugged him back.

"Yep." But he couldn't see her face; behind his back, during the lengthy hug, she frowned and tried to push the guilt from her mind.

**A/N: Review c: I really like this chapter, and I'm excited to start the next one. Thanks for everything guys. You make me so happy with the reviews and jazz. ~**


	15. Build Me Up To Break Me Down

**THANK YOU FOR OVER ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS MY LOVES. I shall call you the breezers. c: loljk thats stupid**

**A/N: I will not be doing review replies. I'm sorry. I know you guys like it; yet I can't take up that much 'space' because I wish to reply to each and every one of you. I'd also like to apologize for taking so long. I really am soooo sorry. I never meant to take this long! I had so much going on. Thank you for being loyal, even though this chapter is slightly filler because of the next one – winky face – . Err, so, please enjoy & I appreciate all of your author follow & favorites as well as the story reviews, follows, and favorites. Your support means so much to me and I thank you for it.**

**Follow me on twitter! At hiiBreezy.**

Chapter Fifteen – Build Me Up To Break Me Down

The hug ended. Raditz was no fool. He could see the emotions on her face; she'd always been sort of an open book to him.

"Don't lie. What's really wrong?" His hand lifted her chin up.

"It's nothing." Her face was devoid of emotion in an instant, but her eyes suggested otherwise.

Raditz shook his head. Knowing there was no point in prying any further, he dropped the subject. If she really wanted to talk about it, she would. Wouldn't she? Didn't she know he was there for her; that she could tell him anything and he'd understand?

Bulma smiled at Raditz, kissing him nearly better than she kissed Vegeta. Raditz wasn't hesitant to return the sign of affection. If she was going to play the part, why not play it good?

Hours pass. Bulma was astounded at how much she could talk with him, and how interesting of a person he was. Her mind barely drifted away from their conversation; she had forgotten all about her lover for the moment.

When it's near dinner time, Raditz takes her hand and they fly towards the palace.

* * *

"God damn it, Tarble! I'm fucking dying here because I know right now that sorry excuse for a man is kissing my mate!" Vegeta steamed as quietly as possible.

"It means absolutely nothing to her, Vegeta. She doesn't like it much, either." Tarble kept his distance from his brother, who seemed ready to break somebody's neck.

"How do you know?" His gaze turned toward the weaker, younger, more reasonable Saiyan. His black eyes burned like coal with jealousy, anger, and grief. Vegeta put on his dinner armor, which was lighter and ultimately less protective against enemies, but it bore the Saiyan seal, unlike some of his armor.

"I know because she's my dear friend, for one," He began, raising his eyebrows. "And two, she wants nothing more than for Frieza to leave so she can be with you again."

A thought struck Vegeta. "I wonder how Raditz will behave once she breaks the news to him?" An evil smile crossed his face. "I bet he'll cry like a bitch."

"Yes, Vegeta. Of course." Tarble humored his seemingly sadistic brother, not really paying attention. He was slipping his boots back on and opening the door. "Come, dinner's starting."

* * *

Raditz and Bulma arrived, feeling happy and light as they glided on over to the dining room in which all of the royal's dinners were eaten. Bulma had been in there before, but when they arrived, it awed her into silence (which is quite a feat). The high, painted ceilings never ceased to intrigue her, and the long, mahogany table was polished to perfection. The long table was set with ornate plates, gold cups, and silver utensils. Napkins were not set; the saiyans usually made the scantily clad servant women their own personal napkins. Bulma thought it was disgusting and would not partake in such an activity.

She sat down next to Raditz, glancing at the King (who was informed about this plan) and gained a smile from him. Whether it was of pity or pride, she couldn't tell.

Shortly after Bulma arrived, Princes Vegeta and Tarble entered. Something about Vegeta's face made Bulma laugh; his was twisted in an expression of humorous hatred, which softened to just humor when he saw Bulma giggling at him.

Nappa entered, immediately gravitating towards Bulma. He seemed to have an odd obsession with her; maybe it was just because she was beautiful and not as rugged looking as the women on Planet Vegeta. He took a seat, lounging.

"You get around, don't you?" Nappa whispered into Bulma's ear, his burly voice sending a shiver down her spine.

"I'll murder you, Nappa." She whispered back with a cold smile.

"Mmm, feisty." He licked his lips. "Come home with me sometime, baby."

This, Raditz overheard. Leaning past Bulma, he said menacingly, "Back off, old man. Can't you see who she belongs to?"

"Well, I don't know!" Nappa chortled. "I could have sworn she was with Vegeta."

Vegeta looked up at the sound of his name. "Nappa, don't use my name in ways that are slanderous."

"Excuse my fault, Prince Vegeta." He growled.

Raditz looked to Bulma with wide eyes. "What does he mean?"

"It's nothing Radish," Bulma murmured, brushing her lips against his cheek. Raditz turned, kissing her softly. Tarble struck up a conversation with Vegeta to distract him.

"I believe you." The tall, muscular, spiky haired Saiyan smiled.

All conversation stopped when Frieza walked in, trailed by Dodoria a little while later. The saiyans knelt out of respect, sitting down quickly so they could feast upon the luxurious food they were served.

"So, mutt," all eyes turned to Bulma. She sighed inwardly, looking at Frieza, the one who had spoken to her. "What made you choose Raditz?"

Raditz looked down at her and smiled encouragingly. He, too, wanted to know why she'd chosen him. Bulma took a deep breath in, trying to bide her time. Why would she have chosen Raditz, if she actually had done so?

"I chose Raditz because…he makes me feel like I belong in this society, where a half Saiyan genius certainly doesn't fit in with a bunch of…well, pure bred warriors." She laughed. "He's the most handsome, caring, and generally most amazing man I've had the pleasure to know…and love."

Vegeta's face did not register shock. Instead, he laughed rather loudly, which gained a scowl from Raditz.

"What?" Raditz frowned.

"Nothing, nothing," Vegeta tried containing his laughter. "It struck me as rather funny, that's all."

Bulma glared at him.

Frieza smiled mischievously. "I think I'm going to stay for the ceremony. It shall be soon, I suppose?"

"Lord Frieza, what ceremony?" King Vegeta asked, quite confused.

"Of course, the ceremonial bonding of the two young lovers we have presently seated at this table!"

"Ah, actually!" Bulma piped up. "It was supposed to be more of a private thing."

"Looks like it suddenly just became a little less private, hm?" Frieza sneered.

The dinner was quiet then on as people ate in silence and drank their wine. Bulma could do nothing but feel sorry for herself; though, really, she should have been feeling sorry for Raditz, who was happier than ever.

Her mind raced. What could she do? She was in love with Vegeta, not Raditz! Now that vermin was actually staying for longer than anticipated, and she'd have no chance of breaking it off with her pretend boyfriend. When she stole glances at Vegeta, she wasn't fortunate enough to see him smiling – or even smirking for that matter – no, he was fighting with an expression of anger and sadness.

The dinner ended with Frieza announcing how long Bulma and Raditz had to prepare for the ceremony, and when he wished for it to happen. It was only two weeks away, the deadline.

Frieza and Dodoria exited in their usual fashion; leaving a mess for the servant women. Raditz grabbed Bulma in an attempt to leave right after the meal, but she had other ideas.

"I'm going to the lab," She smiled forlornly.

"Are you sure?" His eyes pleaded for her to reconsider. She almost did.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll see you tomorrow."

Raditz gave her a kiss that she barely returned. He departed. Tarble was the only person left in the room.

"What do we do, little brother?" Bulma frowned, tears nearly spilling out of her eyes.

"I don't know, Bulma…" Tarble admitted.

Bulma lost it, walking calmly out of the palace, but bursting into tears once she started to fly. Her hair flowed behind her like a river, and the wind seemed to chill her damp face to the bone. She looked like an angel in despair.

Once she reached her lab, she opened it after bypassing her security. Closing the door tightly, she fell to the ground, her face in her hands and her sobs echoing in the large, disorganized room.

If she'd been paying more attention on her way to the lab, she'd have felt the large power level that had followed her. Yet, she hadn't, and somebody was kicking the door with all of their strength.

Bolting up, Bulma yelled, "Get out of here!"

A grunt was heard in reply, and the boot marks on her door became more apparent. Whoever it was could pack a punch – er, kick. Sighing, she opened the door simply because she didn't want her lab's door ruined, and her cockiness made her believe she could take on whoever was there.

"The lab's not open right now." Bulma said, wiping her tears away, looking down at somebody's polished, white leather boots.

"I'm not here for the lab." Strong arms encircled the sad scientist. She didn't even need to look up to know who it was; of course, it was her prince. Her arms wrapped around him, clinging to his warm, chiseled body. She was afraid that if she let go, she'd never get him back…

"Vegeta, oh kami, what do we do? I don't want to lose you, and now I – I have to become Raditz's mate! I couldn't!" She started bawling.

"Stop your blubbering!" Vegeta took her shoulders and pulled her back so he could see her face. "You're hysterical, woman!"

Bulma quickly composed herself, hyperventilating with little hiccup sobs.

"I'm weak. I'm sorry, Vegeta." Bulma frowned.

"I'll defeat him, you just wait." Vegeta let go of her and crossed his arms.

"You can't," flipping her hair, she put her hands on her hips. "Not unless you can go super Saiyan…"

"Before I go –" Vegeta stopped abruptly, scowling and furrowing his eyebrows. Suddenly, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

Only a brief moment, and yet the whole plan was ruined.

His spiky tresses waved gently in the breeze as tears fell from his clouded eyes…those caring, onyx eyes. He dropped the sparkling blue rose he had in his hand and slowly retreated, making no noise. He took flight undetected as the love of his life kissed his rival.

* * *

He collapsed onto his rock hard, cold bed. At least that was how it felt to him; no bed ever felt warm without Bulma by his side. His thoughts were a mess, and he hated himself for being so stupid. Why couldn't he stop crying? How could he have let her fool him like that? The signs were all there, yet he believed that she actually loved him…

"Raditz? Lord Frieza and Dodoria are here for you." Bardock spoke slowly, his voice muffled by the bedroom door.

Raditz froze up. His silent sobs ceased, though the signs of crying were obvious on his face. He wiped away his tears with the back of his hand, straightening up and walking to his front door.

"Greetings, Lord Frieza. Do you wish to come in?"

Frieza scrutinized his face. His pensive expression soon turned to a toothy smile.

"Go get 'em, Dodoria. That's all I needed, Raditz, thank you." Frieza slammed the door with his tail. Raditz didn't quite understand…

"Vegeta's as good as dead, now. But I'll keep the scientist for myself…" He chuckled darkly as he flew back to his ship to go to sleep.


	16. Power and Pride

**A/N: I am so sorry, wow, I can not even begin to tell you how sorry I am for not updating since almost last year. I never thought I would do this to you guys but I didn't know high school would be so hard. I got too involved with work and friends to even think about writing this, and to be honest, I'm not even sure if my writing style is the same. I wrote a little bit of this a few months ago and wrote the rest of the chapter today after re-reading the whole story. I forgot where I was going with this, and I'm not sure if I know where to go from here. I'm going to try, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT but this story is my original idea.**

Chapter Sixteen – Power and Pride

"I'll take you home. I don't like the people that lurk around on this planet." Vegeta cast a glare into the night.

"Yeah, you saiyans are real losers." Bulma smirked.

"Shut up, woman, you're half Saiyan." Stepping out of the alcove of her lab, he yanked her arm, jerking her from her standstill.

"Stop it! I have to lock up." It took no longer than ten seconds to finish the process and they were off. To keep themselves off the radar, they simply walked the distance to Bardock's. Bulma noticed straight away how the moon lit up the prince's hair, causing it to shimmer almost red in the light. A mild breeze blew his black locks in such a way that it gave the illusion of flames licking heedlessly at the air.

After a while of leisurely walking, Bulma suddenly felt a rush of panic flood her senses.

"Vegeta – do you feel that?"

He hadn't been paying much attention and stopped walking when she finally spoke.

"Shit," He tensed up and stabilized his own power level. "Someone's coming this way. Get out of here, Bulma."

She crossed her arms defiantly, her glare piercing. There was no way she was going to leave him. What if he needed her?

The source of energy was getting closer and fast. Vegeta was merely smirking by this point, because he knew that his power level was much higher than whoever it was that was speeding towards them. His arms were crossed and he was tapping his foot, eager for a fight. Yet he still wished the woman would go before she just got in the damn way.

A round pink alien was now visible to the two. Bulma withdrew further behind the prince, confident in him yet nervous that Dodoria wouldn't be the only one to attack tonight.

Frieza's henchman touched down a few meters from Vegeta, who just smiled darkly.

"Ah, Vegeta," he cleared his throat. "I'm going to beat you bloody, then take the mutt to Lord Frieza."

"_Oh_, naïve Dodoria…" the Saiyan cracked his knuckles slowly. "How do you wish to die tonight?"

Without warning, Vegeta phased behind him, kicking him into the air and engaging in hand to hand combat. He was nowhere near to using his full power and Dodoria was already winded and hurt.

"Yeah! Get him Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed, all doubts of his winning wiped from her mind.

There was a twinkle in the alien's eye. Vegeta glowered at him.

"I think I'm going to stop the games and get rid of you now," He growled, powering up effortlessly.

"Mm, you may try, monkey."

In a flash Dodoria had Bulma in a chokehold.

"Oh, do try and get rid of me now, ape!" he squeezed her tighter. "But careful, we wouldn't want to hurt this precious little girl in the process."

"Get off of me, you disgusting thing!" Bulma bit him, kicking and wiggling. Nothing was working; not even ki blasts.

"Let her go. Be a man and fight me," Vegeta sped towards them and dropped to the ground, his aura of blue gaining more golden flecks. "There's no reason to bring the woman into this."

Bulma was nearly blue in the face from the way he was holding her, and she was fighting for air. The sight of his mate in such distress put him over the edge; his rage boiled over and his power level reached a limit he'd never dreamt of. All because of the bond the prince and the scientist shared. It was enough to trigger a thing that was thought to be of fantasy.

There was a collective gasp when the saiyan's hair changed color along with his eyes.

Dodoria's scouter broke trying to process the amount of energy the Saiyan royal had. He was shaking in fear and dropped the nearly unconscious half-saiyan.

"V-vegeta! Oh, we can come to an understanding. Forgive me, just give me one more cha –"

Vegeta grabbed him by the throat. "Don't touch her. She is mine. Your filthy hands need not to contaminate her perfection."

The henchman couldn't respond. Bulma, who was gulping in air, furrowed her brow.

"Vegeta, you don't even need to be using so much energy," She frowned at his savageness. Even without being super his power level was much higher than his opponents.

He had realized this as well. But he just smirked and crushed Dodoria's bones in his hands like they were made of glass. He was on a sort of power trip, reveling in how alive he felt in this new form. He almost couldn't believe that the key had been protecting her, and he laughed almost manically.

"It's funny, I've always thought women were a weakness, but you're a strength." He didn't look at her, yet instead punched a hole through Dodoria's stomach as he uttered the words. The pink fighter's life force slowly drained away, but that wasn't satisfactory to Vegeta. He had to throw him in the air and blast him to bits with a Gallick Gun, and then just basked in his triumph, not bothering to power down.

Bulma hadn't seen such a vicious side of him before. Sure, if given the chance, Dodoria would have slaughtered her prince, but they were outrageously outmatched. Vegeta had been almost gluttonous with his newfound power and seemed crazy with pride. She slowly stood up, touching his shoulder and maintaining a worried pout.

"'Geta?"

"Woman."

"Power down, and lets go…"

"Go without me." He shrugged her touch away.

Bulma narrowed her eyes and stepped in front of him. The blonde hair was rather striking paired with those teal orbs. They seemed too cold.

"Vegeta, I _need_ you."

He locked eyes with her, his expression softening. He uncrossed his arms and powered down as his fingers found hers, each hand interlacing. Pulling her close, he frowned.

"That was wrong of me. Undignified."

"Oh, so you realize you were just a total weirdo?"

"Hn."

Bulma pulled away and grinned. "You're a Super Saiyan, Vegeta. You did it. Although, it wasn't as cool as you made it sound."

"Hush. We need to find somewhere to go. Frieza's going to be after us, and I'm not quite sure why Dodoria even came after us."

"Just take me to Bardock's. Raditz and Frieza got to know each other awful well on that purging mission," She grimaced. "Maybe he would know."

Vegeta's face showed disgust at having to deal with Raditz. Bulma giggled quietly, letting his hands go and jumping into the air, floating as she waited for him to take the lead. He jumped up, too, taking to the sky as she followed. The journey was eventless and silent in a scared, reserved way.

Upon reaching Bulma's old house, Vegeta tensed up, realizing Raditz was sitting on the rocks outside the house. He seemed lost in himself and utterly defeated. Like he knew that what he and Bulma had wasn't real. His demeanor was that of a broken-hearted man. When he realized the two were standing there, his expression hardened and became increasingly cold and ruthless. Something Bulma hadn't seen from him in all of her years on Planet Vegeta.

**A/N: Again, sorry for the wait, especially for such a shitty chapter. Hope you guys still love me!**


	17. Sorry Means Nothing

**A/N: A FOREWARNING. Things are kinda, not gory, but just bloody. In case that disgusts you. Anyway, yeahhhh, I'm back in the zone, baby. Please please pleaaaaase review! Makes all this writing worth it. Couldn't be happier with my fans, got a ton of views on the last chapter. I'm really back. I'm bringing the good stuff, baby. Also, WritersFantasy, your review actually made me go 'awwww' and smile and feel appreciated so thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT buuut this story is my idea.**

Chapter Seventeen – Sorry Means Nothing

Bulma trotted to the rocks and climbed up, sitting across from the Saiyan who could pass for a rock god on earth. She reached to take a hand, a soothing gesture, but he yanked away and crossed his arms.

"What's wrong, Radish?" Her voice was soft, caring. _Almost like she actually cares_, Raditz thought.

"I wonder what's wrong?" He spat. "You're fucking _using_ me, that's what's wrong!"

Taken aback, Bulma widened her eyes and sat up. "What makes you think that?"

"Well," Raditz started brashly. "I went to check on you at the lab a little while ago."

Bulma's face immediately fell. She went to defend herself, knowing what he was going to say. What had made him upset. Vegeta, who was sticking around, was slowly inching closer. He didn't trust the other Saiyan, but maybe he was just being overprotective.

"Oh, no! I'm not finished. Pipe down, little blue." Sitting up straighter, he continued. "And when I went to check on you, because I _love_ you, and I was _worried_ about you, you know what I saw?"

Defeated, Bulma looked up from under her lashes with a pout etched onto her face. "What?"

"I saw 'my girl' kissing the royal Prince of all Saiyans. With tongue." He grimaced. "I don't even want to know where your mouth has been. And to think you kissed me with it…"

Bulma sat up again, blushing, crossing her arms in defiance and her eyes burned with loathing. "That's out of line."

"_Out of line_? You're the bitch who just faked _loving_ me! How could you stoop that low?" Shaking his head, he added, "I almost wish I'd never met you."

Bulma's eyes welled up with tears. Even though he was justifiably being mean to her, she began to hate herself and the actions she'd taken. Really, maybe the plan was unnecessary, considering all she really had to do was just pretend to hate Vegeta while Frieza was there – which wasn't hard, he's someone you have to hate to love. She put her head in her fragile hands and tried to let the tears fall from her eyes silently.

Raditz was like her brother. He was really the first one to show her affection when she came to Planet Vegeta, and what could compare to that? Great, she'd ruined a friendship because of how cold and heartless she was. Selfish, so selfish, to trick a man who was in love, just so she could have her own happily-ever-after. And his words. _I almost wish I'd never met you_. Damn, that stung. On top of all the stress she usually had, now she hurt someone she never really intended to hurt.

Lifting her head up, Bulma looked at him, wiping her tears away and not caring that her bangs were falling into her face.

"Raditz, you don't even know how sorry I am."

"And I don't care." He flicked his tail as he got up, binding it to his waist and walking to the house. When he went to open the door, Vegeta had him by the wrist.

"Sorry to interrupt the pity-party, but we have some big-boy business to attend to." His grip tightened, threatening a smack-down if he didn't comply.

"Listen, _Prince_ Vegeta, really not in the mood for your shit. Thanks, though." He pried his wrist free and went to open the door again. This time, Vegeta grabbed his forearm. Raditz winced in pain.

"It wasn't an option."

Reluctantly, Raditz was led to the rocks where Bulma still was. Raditz went to his previous spot, and Vegeta sat by Bulma, pulling the breakable girl into his lap. Vegeta smirked and Raditz glared. Bulma frowned at them, wanting to get to the point so she could just go home and sleep.

"While I was escorting the mutt home," Vegeta began, earning a jab from Bulma that felt like a feather. "Dodoria attacked us. I, of course, emerged victorious."

Gritting his teeth, hurt, and exasperated, Raditz calmly said, "Go on."

"Well, is there something you aren't telling us about your time from Frieza's ship?"

"No. I told you everything. He wants to kill you two."

Vegeta put a hand over his face. "Why would Dodoria come after us?" He hated not knowing something.

"Well…" Raditz began.

"Well what?" The prince snapped.

"Frieza and Dodoria came here after I got back from – ah, the lab."

"And?" Vegeta didn't bat an eyelash. Bulma cringed a little, guilty and upset with herself.

"He caught me…looking rather upset. Frieza said, 'that's all I needed, go get them' or something. I didn't know what they meant, but now I do."

The words chilled Vegeta to the bone – him and Bulma both. _He knew_. And he was expecting Dodoria back any moment with the prized scientist.

Smiling anxiously, Vegeta cracked his knuckles. "I get to fight that womanly alien sooner than I thought."

Bulma turned and stared up at him incredulously. "Are you crazy? Frieza is the most powerful being in the universe!"

Chuckling, Vegeta shook his head. "Super Saiyan."

Raditz gasped in shock and awe, jealousy and hate. Suddenly he wanted them away from his house.

As if reading his mind, Vegeta stood up, pulling Bulma up with him. Wordlessly, and without a backwards glance, they began to leave.

"Bulma," Raditz called in a choked voice.

Turning, she wrinkled her brow. "Yeah?"

"How long have you two…?"

"A little while, just after you left."

"And…I…wow," He shook his head and turned away, walking into the house. A part of him had died, the part that made him the caring man he was. Now he felt cold, alone, and betrayed. Something he really wasn't used to feeling since Bulma came into his life – the love that helped him get through. Without that, he lost his will to love and to care and to be nice and to have mercy.

Bulma knew they'd never again be what they once were. _Time to put on your big girl pants, Bulma_, she thought, and successfully let the issue go. Petty drama was not something she wanted to waste her time on when she had much bigger issues.

They had nothing to lose, so Vegeta and Bulma flew to the palace. Vegeta was doing a good job of ignoring the severity of the situation, while Bulma was struggling to cope. He was so damn confident, but who knows? Maybe Frieza will still overpower him even with the ability to go Super Saiyan. She was such a pessimist, but it's to be optimistic when the alien who destroyed your old planet is sleeping somewhere on your new planet and he possibly wants to kill you.

Once they were walking the hallways of the palace, they made their way to the King's quarters. Knocking loudly, Vegeta crossed his arms and glowered at the doorknob, waiting for it to turn. When nobody answered, he growled lowly and knocked louder, Bulma fearing he'd break the beautiful gold accented wood. Still, there was no answer.

"What in the hell is he doing?" Vegeta frowned.

"Sleeping?" Bulma said sarcastically.

"Shut up woman. He is liable to answer the door."

Turning the knob, he went to open the door. It was blocked by something, and a sense of dread crept through Vegeta as he kicked the door in.

Blood. _Everywhere_. How hadn't the smell penetrated the hallway?

"It smells like iron, and copper, and it's so strong, oh my…" Bulma felt woozy. The situation was making her heart race. The king was dead? Or lost a leg, or something.

The copious amounts of blood that were covering the room and its belongings were staggering. Vegeta entered, for once not caring about soiling his white boots. Where in hell was the body? Vegeta's senses were everywhere. He swore he still felt someone's ki.

Bulma entered after him, turning a few different shades of sick. She nearly lost it when she saw a bit of what seemed to be Saiyan flesh. She started sobbing, pointing.

"What?" Vegeta asked, irritated. His eyes widened a bit when he realized that someone'd blown his father to bits. Rage exploded through him. Who other than –

"Hello, monkey and half-breed," A ladylike voice said from the King's bedroom. "How nice of you to stop by."

Frieza.

**A/N: Eeeek. Please review, thanks for reading! You're soo posh. P.S., I love you**


End file.
